8 Days Of Camp
by sonnymunroe
Summary: All the kids from the other tv shows including Mackenzie Falls and So Random have to go on a camping trip for Mr. Condors daughter, Dakota. Will Sonny and Chad become closer? Will they confess there secret love for each other, or will they do whatever they can to hide the true feelings inside. Rated M for sexual content, and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

8 days of camp.

Chapter 1

Sonny's POV:

I was in the dressing room, fiddling around with my script paper when the door slammed open. I looked in my mirror reflection to see Tawni standing at the door covered in mud, with the face of murderer. I instantly turned around on my spinny chair and hopped off, walking towards her as she was almost in tears.

''Tawni, what happened?!''

She clenched her fists, and slammed the door ''what happened?! oh I'll tell you what happened.. MY CAR BROKE DOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HIGHWAY,'' she fake smiled, ''so I took out my phone, and it had NO service,'' she wiped the mud off her face and continued ''so I decided i was going to hitch-hike. I mean, anyone would stop for tawni hart right? WRONG.'' she sat down in her chair, pulling it closer to the mirror, taking the mud clumps out of her hair ''and just my luck it was raining. So I ended up walking half a mile in my high heels when I saw a car coming my way. I looked to see who it was, and of course it was mackenzie falls'' she clenched her teeth, cringing to even bring them up ''I thought since they were driving my way they'd pick me up, so I begged them to stop and all they did was laugh, and when they drove by they hit a puddle, and I fell back into dirty, cold, muddy ditch... NOW I LOOK ALL BLAH'' she whined hysterically, staring at herself in the mirror.

''Those jerks! I can't believe them.'' I was mad. And I surely wasn't gonna let this slide. I was going to get them back. Stupid mackenzie falls.

She went towards her closet, and shut the curtains still whining.

''I'll go over right now tawni!'' I yelled out, while she was still in the closet. She whined back faintly, and I left the room furious.

I got to the other lot, and marched my way down to the studio. I got to the mackenzie falls doors and made my way in, passing other falls employee's quickly, hitting there shoulders aggressively. I came into one of there rooms to find Chad, Portlyn, Devin and Chloe all together laughing. I bet they were laughing about Tawni, but trust me they won't be laughing for long. I went in front of them and crossed my arms.

''Whats the matter with you people?!'' I bursted out, as they stared at me confused.

''What are you doing here, random?'' Chad stood up, giving me the dirtiest look ever.

I put my hands on my hips, ''You and your little friends splashed tawni today with a huge puddle, and she had to walk all the way to work wet and dirty and cold.'' I said in a aggressive tone, ''you didn't even offer her a ride.''

He shook his head, holding back his laughter, ''That was the highlight of my morning, am I right man?'' he turned to Devin and fist high-fived him. Devin laughed.

''It was rude, Chad. Look I know you don't like us randoms but there's a little thing called respect and i know you don't like to follow it, but at some point in your life if you want to be treated-'' Portlyn put her hand in front of my face.

''Sonny no one has time for your little pep talks, okay?'' I raised my eye brow.

''Pep talk? This isn't a ''pep talk'' portlyn. This is me trying to put some sense into Chad Dylan Coopers small head of his.'' I gave her a really bitchy look, crossing my arms. Chad backed up beside devin and chloe, as if he didn't want to get into the fight.

''Don't show your face here, and like, try to tell us off, when you just got to accept the fact that were better than you''

I looked at chad, then I looked back at portlyn, clenching my fists. I didn't want to punch her, because trust me, she'd be in a hospital. I pointed my finger at her "listen, you don't want to get on my bad side portlyn. tawni's my best friend, and whenever something happens to her, i'll be behind her back.''

''Oooh, I'm so scared. Get out of her random.'' she put her hand in front of my face, shewing me away. I heard snide laughter coming from beside me. Chad and his gang preaching the fight.

I rolled my eyes, and walked out. Boy do I ever hate that girl, shes just like chad, but a girl version. I dont even understand her purpose, she's not even worth it. Wasnt she supposed to dissapear in a blimp or something in a mackenzie falls episode? I don't know. All I know is, that's not the last of what I have to say and she will get a taste of her own medicine soon.

* * *

''**ALL LOTS PLEASE GATHER INTO THE CONFERENCE GYM FOR A QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT**'' the intercom screeched out of the speaker. It was almost 7, and the end of the day, so I was confused as to what was going on.  
We got into the conference gym, and all show casts were seated. and Dakota were standing on the stage, waiting for everyone to have there attention. I was sitting with Tawni, who was still in a horrible mood about her morning.

''Attention!' Dakota shouted, standing on a stool, getting everyone's attention. Everyone was silent.

''Thanks angel.'' smiled, and turned off the Bluetooth in his ear. ''Listen up, I'm only gonna make this quick. my angel Dakota is going to camp for 8 days starting Monday, and she won't be back until next Monday. This is her first time at camp, and since most of you don't know Dakota, she suggested that all the lots come to camp too. I know it sounds a little .. Kiddish, but the age groups are from 17 - 9. I think it would be a wonderful bonding time for all of you, and a great opportunity to get to know my angel more.'' he smiled at Dakota, then looked at everyone. ''So this Monday, bring everything you need for 8 days, and if you have a problem'' he glared ''take it up with me and I'll fix it.'' we all knew that meant. Being fired, no one was complaining to him. ''any further details, your director will take it up with you.. So, who's excited?'' he looked around, fake "yay's'' and ''me's'' were spreading across the gym.

Tawni looked at me ''this is horrible,'' she pleaded ''what about wifi?! what about my everyday manicure and pedicure with sumin my korean nailist?'' she gasped ''what about mirrors?''

I patted tawni's back, ''Tawni, its gonna be fun,'' I smiled wide ''back in Wisconson, I used to camp every summer and I made so many friends, and had so much fun! I made a ton of friends, and I bonded with so many people. I totally forgot about all those valuables, and I just let loose.'' she fake smiled.

''Look Sonny, I'm not a sociable person. My bubble, my problems, my life. I don't want to share it with other .. People!'' she whined, ''could this day get any worse?!''

I looked down, and we walked to the prop house. I didn't like seeing the downside of tawni, but i knew it wouldn't last long. She didn't realize it but the gladiators were also gonna be there, and she's been crushing on them for quite some time.

''Yo G'' Nico shouted to Grady as they were at the bar table, sitting on the stools.

''Ya man?''

''Guess what the upside about this camping trip is?"

''What?''

''Girrrllllss!'' he winked. Me and Tawni sighed in dissapointment.

''Kids?'' marshall said as he walked in scratching his clammy head, and panting. ''Oh good, I found you, I was looking everywhere.''

''Whats up Marshall?'' I stood up.

''Well, we have to take up a few things before this camping trip Monday.'' he said, as he walked towards the coffin, revealing Zora to get her attention.

''How about we just don't go?'' tawni suggested, looking at her nails.

''Well Tawni, then you won't be able to experience the fun'' he faintly smiled.

''What fun!?''

He rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms ''Alright, so Monday I won't be coming, you guys will be having your own counselor, as will the other kids from the lot,'' he scratched the back of his neck ''also, I understand this little feud with Mackenzie Falls has been going on for a long time, but you're gonna be socializing with them a lot next week, so get over it.''

''But Marshall, they -'' I tried to add.

''I don't want to hear it. Nobody likes a snitch.'' tawni gasped, and crossed her arms.

''Any further questions?'' he gave no time for us to answer ''good.'' he walked out quickly.

* * *

It was about 7 in the morning when everyone arrived. Everyone was tired, and miserable, not only because it was early but it was a monday.

''Come on guys! This camping trip is gonna be awesome!'' I said, in a cheery, happy voice.

They all moaned without excitement. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my luggage bringing it to under the bus.

''LISTEN UP!'' one of the bus drivers screamed to get our attention. ''We got a bunch of kids here today, so we have 3 other buses. 2 shows will be on one bus.'' I looked up. Oh god, don't tell me Mackenzie Falls is going to be with us. ''Bus number 1, we got the gladiators, and meal or no meal gang,'' they all gathered in groups. as he was calling the other shows, still no Mackenzie Falls and So Random being called. I knew where this was going. ''And bus number 3, we got Mackenzie Falls and So Random.'' Of course. We walked towards bus number 3, as did the falls pushing and shoving us, we got into a line. We were handed our seat numbers. Mine was 15.

I stepped on the bus. ''15, 15, 15..'' I repeated looking around. I got to 14, and looked across. There was Chad sitting in the window seat, on his phone. I rolled my eyes and sighed in dissapointment. He looked up.

''Great, could this day get any worse?'' he whined. I rolled my eyes, putting my luggage in the top shelf above us.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story on Fanfiction, and I'm hoping everyone likes it. Chapters will be longer, once I carry on. Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, I have no internet at my new house. So I'll update as much as I can! Hope you like the story!**

* * *

''Shut up, Chad.'' I said, looking the other way as I sat down.

''So uh, you really hate Portlyn huh?'' he said turning towards me. I glared at him.

''I hate you all.''

He raised his eyebrow, ''Harsh.''

I crossed my legs, and grabbed out my book.

''The step to forever, by Justin Bieber?'' he laughed a little.

''It's a good book!'' I said, ''its inspirational chad.''

''Look, we gotta get along at least for this bus ride. It's like a 2 hour drive.'' he suggested. ''And I don't want to be fighting for 2 hours.'' he added.

I looked at him ''I don't know chad, we both know you can't stand not talking about yourself for more than 5 minutes.'' I winked.

He rolled his eyes. I reached in my bag and grabbed my iPod. ''Great, I forgot my headphones..'' he laughed a bit. I turned my head slightly.

''See, if you agreed to get along with me, I could of let you have a headphone and we could listen to music together, but noooo''

''Fine. Give me a headphone.''

''Fine.'' he smiled.

''Fine.'' I glared.

''Good.''

''Good, now give me a headphone.''

''Fine.'' I rolled my eyes, as he passed me one ear. I put it in my ear, and grabbed his iPhone.

''I call choosing the song!'' I smiled, going through his lists of music. He just looked out the window. ''Oh, Coldplay!'' I clicked on Coldplay and played there music on shuffle.

He looked at me ''You like coldplay too?''

''I love coldplay.''

He smiled a bit, looking at me.

* * *

I realized that I fell asleep after listening to coldplay all morning. Tawni was nudging my shoulder, standing near me.

''Wake up!'' she said over and over. I opened my eyes, realizing that I was on chad's chest. I pulled my head off quickly, and looked at him. He was still asleep as well.

''How long was I asleep?'' I asked.

''Half the bus ride. We're taking a pee break at this mcdonalds off the highway, and then one more hour!'' she said, smiling. ''Finally, some mirrors.'' she wandered down the aisle.

I nudged chad, who was dead asleep. I never realized how cute he looked when he was asleep. I smiled a bit, poking his shoulder. I still had the headphones in and so did he. It was playing yellow. ''Chaaaadddd'' I said slowly, trying to wake him up.

''Shut up mom.'' he said, in a ronchy voice. I laughed.

''Its not mom, it's sonny idiot.'' I laughed. His eyes shot open, looking around quickly.

''are we there yet?'' he asked, wiping his eyes.

''Pee break.'' I walked down the aisle, leaving the bus to go find tawni, who was most likely in the bathrooms. I walked into the bathrooms, and saw her fixing her hair. She was smiling at her self and making kisses at the mirror. ''There you are''

''It must be terrible sitting with Chad.'' she said, turning towards me.

I shrugged ''yeah, I mean .. He's so annoying.''

''That's not what it looked like.'' portlyn said, walking towards us. Tawni crossed her arms.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''You guys were totally flirting. Back off! Because he doesn't like randoms. ESPECIALLY ugly ones.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Look, portlyn, I dont like chad. I would never ever be caught in a million years , liking HIM.''

''Keep your hands off my man.'' she walked out.

''What a bitch!'' Tawni turned towards me. ''Gurl, you could've knocked her in the face.''

''Tawni, knocking girls in the face isnt the way to solve things.'' she rolled her eyes.

''If u don't, I will.'' she said, looking back into the mirror, fixing her lip balm.

* * *

We got to the campsite. Loads of kids from the ages 9 - 17 were all scattered everywhere. Everyone got out of the bus, putting there things against tree's and logs of wood, and such. Up the hill there was cabins, with different names for each. ''Sun Kids, Butterflies, Areoheads, Firestarters and Thunderbirds. I guess there was an age group for each cabin. I stood beside chad, seeing as he was the only person I could recognize out of everyone around us.

''EVERYONE THAT HAS JUST ARRIVED PLEASE HEAD TO THE RECREATION GYM.'' there was speakers on random tree's, and intercoms came on it I was guessing.

A mob of kids walked towards the recreation gym, as I walked beside chad.

''This is weird.'' he said, while walking.

''Come on Chad, lighten up. It's camp!'' I said in a cheerful tone.

''You know theres not even service here?'' he said, putting his phone up to the sky to get service.

I rolled my eyes, ''you sound just like Tawni.''

We got into the recreation gym, and there was numbers around the room. 9-10 ,11-12, 13-14, 15-16-17. I saw Tawni sitting on a bench, with some other guys from the camp. I sat beside her, as she was fixing her hair.

''Do I look alright?'' she said, smiling at a bunch of boys.

''You look fine..'' I said, sitting back on the chair.

''Look sonny, fine doesn't mean I'm hot. Either I'm hot, or I'm ugly. What am I?'' she said, concerned.

''Gurl you're smokin'' I winked.

She rolled her eyes, and looked the other way.. A bunch of adults that looked like they were in there 30's came into the middle of the room. I'm guessing they were the counselors.

''everybody quiet down!'' one of the ladies said, standing on a chair. Most of the people turned there heads towards the counselors and listened.

* * *

after a half hour of counselors introducing themselves, we had to pick 5 people to be in our cabin. Oh great, I only know tawni and zora. And zora isn't in my age group. Everyone scattered around finding friends and me and tawni sat together.

''You girls found anyone else?'' said a tall brunette, around the age of 29 or so.

''No. Just me and Sonny.'' tawni said, sighing.

she looked at her clipboard. ''Well ladies, I have just the group for you. They actually need 2 more girls!''

''Awesome!'' I said, standing up.

''Yep. do you know where thunderbirds cabin is?''

I nodded.

''Alright well go to door number 4, and thats your room.''

''thanks! and are you our counsellor?'' I said, before walking out with tawni.

She nodded, ''yes, I'm suzan. It's nice to meet you ladies, I'll see you in a bit!'' she said, looking back at her clipboard.

Me and tawni walked towards the tree's and grabbed our luggage. Of course tawni brought 5 suitcases of irrelevant things, so I had to help her carry them up the sandy hill. I got to thunderbirds, and made my way around the cabin, to find door number 4.

''This is it!'' I walked in, throwing my bags onto the floor as soon as I got in.

''Hey easy!'' an annoying voice called. I looked up to see Portlyn.

''Great.'' tawni mumbled, rolling her eyes.

''I guess we're sharing a room together.'' portlyn looked at her nails, rolling her eyes.

''Can't you just be nice for once?'' I asked.

She turned around and got back to her bunk. There was a set of 3 bunk beds. One set was left, so I threw my things up on the top bunk that was leaning against the wall and put mine and tawni's things in a corner.

''I'm Emily.'' A long hair'd brunette said, offering to shake my hand. ''And this is Scarlet.'' she looked back to her friend.

''I'm sonny!'' I shook her hand, ''and this is tawni.'' I looked back revealing her, but she was looking at herself in a handheld mirror.

''I know, we actually work in the same studio! I'm on meal or no meal. So is scarlett!'' she said, shaking my hand some more.

''Always nice to meet someone from the studio'' I smiled, pulling my hand away slowly, hearing portlyn sigh in disgust.

I heard loud talking next door to us, in the other room, and I decided I was going to see who was next to us so I could make more friends, if I was going to be here for 8 days. I walked towards the door and knocked on it twice.

A tall blonde answered it. Great. Chad's next door to me.

''Munroe.''

''Chad.'' I said, crossing my arms. ''my cabin is right next to yours.''

He smiled, ''you just can't stay away from me can you?''

I fake laughed, ''Please, this is just by coincidence.''

He nodded fakely, ''Sure.'' he looked back at his other cabin people, and looked back at me. ''Bye.'' He slammed the door on my face.

''Jerk.'' I mumbled, going back to my cabin.

''Who's next door?'' Emily asked, jumping off her bunk.

''Chad.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Chad Dylan Coo-'' I stopped her. I cringe evertime I hear his name.

''Yes. Chad Dylan Cooper'' she gasped.

''I love him! I see him around all the time, and I've always wanted to say hi but I've never built up the courage. Me and scarlett think he's so cute!''

''Yeah, so does he.''

''Hey girls!'' Our counselor walked in, greeting all of us. ''How is everything?''

''I want a chocolate fountain.'' portlyn said, being as miserable as possible.

''this is camp sweetie, not your studio.'' she cringed. ''I just came up to let you know dinner will be in 5 minutes'' she then left.

''Better get my dinner outfit on!'' tawni said, rummaging through her wardrobe.

''What could you possible wear for dinner? A bib?'' at that moment, she pulled out a bib. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

It came dinner time and me and tawni were the last ones to get our food because tawni took forever to find an outfit.

''Great, where are we gonna sit?'' I asked tawni, looking all around at the kids eating at tables.

''Well.. Theres a seat over there.'' Tawni suggested, pointing to Chad, and some other guys.

''I guess that's our only option.'' I sighed, walking towards there table. And I sat down, facing the other way.

''Oh, look you even sat with me at lunch.'' he winked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

''Shut up, there was no seats left.''

''Who's this, man?'' one of the guys asked, as they all stared us.

''THIS is Tawni Hart.'' tawni flipped her hair, smiling.

''Nono, who's this other girl?'' he added.

''That's Sonny.'' chad rolled his eyes, ''she's obsessed with me.''

I gasped, ''I am far from being obsessed with you.''

The other guy laughed, ''I'm Zac'' he stuck out his hand to shake mine, ''and this is luther, matt, and phillip.'' he said, looking towards the other guys that we're inhaling there food like it was the last meal of there looked over and waved, and continued to eat. I smiled and shook his hand.

''Yeah, but don't become obsessed with him Sonny.'' Chad added.

''Shut up. You sound more obsessed when you keep bringing it up.'' I added. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his fries.

''Everyone, can I have your attention?'' one of the staff said, holding a megaphone. Everyones eyes turned to her. ''Alright, so we're just gonna clear up a few things. Where you're seated right now, will be your seating plan at breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday for the next 8 days'' I groaned in dissapointment. ''Also, after dinner you have some choices of things you can do! You can go swimming, or play basketball, or do crafts with one of the craft ladies, or watch a movie in the rec hall.'' I looked at tawni.

''We should go swimming.'' I said, smiling at her.

''I do need a tan..'' she said, looking at her arm.

''Great!'' I smiled, and continued to eat my fries.

''You gonna eat that?'' Chad nudged me, pointing towards my fries. I glared at him.

''Why? You want them?'' he nodded. ''Pig.'' I passed them to him, looking the other way.

He rolled his eyes, and talked with his friends. I stood up, and decided I was going to go get my bathing suit on.

''Come on Tawn, lets go.'' we both walked out, and head up to our cabins.

''What are you gonna wear?'' tawni asked, rummaging through her pink suitcase.

''This.'' I pulled out a black one piece, smiling at her. She gagged, and picked it up.

''What the hell is this?'' she threw it across the room.

''Hey, my mom bought me that!'' I said, grabbing it off the floor.

''Sonny, one piece bathing suits are so .. Grandma..'' I looked at her with confusion.

''Well, I don't have any others tawni.''

''Here.'' she grabbed a red bikini out of her bag. ''This might fit you.''

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Posting more soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, before I start the story I just wanted to say I wont be continuing if I don't get reviews because on my second chapter, barely anyone reviewed it, so i dont know if you liked it or not. So please let me know what you think! Thanks:) **

* * *

''Here.'' she grabbed a red bikini out of her bag. ''This might fit you.''

''This is cute!'' it was red, with red frills around the waist band, and it was strapless at the breast, with more frills. ''But really exposing..'' I added.

''Yeah, but the guys will like it.'' she winked.

I shrugged ''yeah, I guess your right.'' I smiled, while taking off my shirt.

I got my bathing suit on, and I will admit I looked really exposing, but I think it was kinda cute. I grabbed my towel and put it on my back like I was superman. Tawni shook her head.

''No. Just hold it.'' I laughed a bit, and folded it on my arm.

''Lets go!" I said, walking out of the cabin door, putting my sun glasses on. She followed along, as we walked down the hill. I turned my back to see my butt, and I looked at the back of my bikini bottoms. ''Tawni, this really shows my butt cheeks...'' I said, trying to fix it.

She laughed at me, ''Just go with it, Sonny! You're so appropriate, it's not even funny.'' I felt uncomfortable, considering everything was showing. I just laughed it off, and we got to some stairs, that led down to the beach. I walked down with Tawni, seeing a bunch of other kids. ''Right here!'' Tawni said, laying her towel down, and sitting on it.

I bent over, putting my things down, when I heard a familiar voice,''holy...'' whisper behind me. I looked back, and saw chad. Great, he's everywhere I go! His eyes were glued to me, as if he liked what he saw. I crossed my arms, covering myself.

''What?'' I asked.

He gulped, ''nothing..''

''Like what you see, cooper?'' Tawni asked while she was laying down, eyes closed, and sun tanning.

He bit his lip, ''nah..'', he walked the other way, still looking at me. That was weird..

''You're his reason to Masturbate tonight, Sonny.'' she laughed, holding her chest.

I gasped, ''Oh my gosh, shut up Tawni!'' I laughed. I put my towel down, and lied down beside her, keeping my eyes closed from the blinding sun.

It was about half an hour when I decided I wanted to go for a swim. ''Tawni, want to go for a swim?'' her eyes were closed, and it looked like she was sleeping. ''Alright, I guess I'll go on my own.'' I got up off the towel, and walked towards the water. The sand was burning my feet so I hurried up, and stepped into the water. There was groups of kids, all swimming together as friends, and I was looking for any familiar faces. I saw Nico, and Grady with Emily and Scarlett together in knee deep water. Great. If Nico and Grady think they're getting girls like that, they're insane. I went to walk towards them when someone splashed me with water.

''That's cold!'' I complained, turning around to see who it was. Yeah, you guessed it. Chad with his friend Matt were laughing. I splashed him back, getting his hair wet. He gasped, as I walked away.

''Oh no you didn't Munroe.'' I heard from behind me. I laughed and looked back as he splashed me some more.

''Stop!'' I said, trying to cover myself. He got closer, while still splashing me, so I pushed him into the water. Both of us soaking wet, he grabbed my legs from under water, and pulled me in. I felt him move on top of me, trying to keep me under. I pushed him off, having my head come back up.

''You wanna go deep?'' he asked, moving closer to the deeper part of the water, leading for me to come.

''Sure'' I said looking around.

We got into deep waters, barely being able to see the shore. But it was pretty fun. Beside us was a big rock, tall and large. I swam onto it, sitting down, hoping he'd come and sit with me. He swam over and looked around.

''You like this place so far?'' he asked, looking the other way.

I put my knee's up to my chin and rested my head on them, looking at the waves, ''I love it, it brings back memories from Wisconsin. Reminds me of how much I miss it.'' I smiled, and looked at him, ''how about you?''

He shrugged, ''Haven't been on twitter and Facebook in.. 7 hours.. So, no.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Of course.'' I said, fixing the top part of my bikini.

''I like your bathing suit.'' he said, looking me up and down.

''Yeah, I know you do.'' I rolled my eyes.

He smiled, and kicked water at me. I kicked it back, aggressively Eventually we splashed each other like crazy. I started to swim closer to shore when he grabbed me from behind, pulling me closer.

''Chad stop!'' I said, laughing trying to push him off.

''I'm not done with you'' he said, pushing me under the water. At this point, I was able to reach the ground. I pushed his arms off of me and ran towards the shore some more.

''Don't splash me, it's getting cold!'' I whined. He grabbed me from behind, picking me up from the water.. I laughed, feeling his arms wrapped around my small waist. I don't know what was going on, it felt like something girlfriend and boyfriend would do, and me and chad are definitely NOT girlfriend and boyfriend. Never.

''AHEM.'' I heard in front of us. I looked over, seeing tawni with her arms crossed standing in waist deep water.

I jumped out of his arms, ''Tawni!''

''What are you guys doing?'' she looked me, furious.

''we were playing around.'' he said, crossing his arms.

''Too close, don't you think?'' tawni said, pulling me closer to her.

I shrugged.

''Catch ya later, munroe.'' he said, catching up to his friends. I watched him and smiled a bit to myself.

After the free time, our whole cabin (that was the oldest) all gathered around a fire, and ate smores.

A tall man stood up from the log who was most likely the guys counselor ''Alright everyone, so since we're all together and some of you don't know each other, we're gonna play a game. Its the name game'' he smiled, ''so everyone stand up!''

We all stood up, forming a circle.

''Alright, so my name is Dan and I like swimming. I just introduced myself and I said what I like to do, now were gonna go around and do the same with everyone else in the cabin.'' everyone else carried on, and did the same.

I remember this game. Back in Wisconsin we used to play this game all the time at camp, even though everyone knew each other. There was some really interesting people.

''I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I like .. Me.'' I rolled my eyes. Typical, he would say that.

''I'm Tawni, and I like make up!'' yeah, of course you do tawni.

''I'm Sonny, and I like camping.'' I smiled, thankfully I was the last one to speak.

After doing a bunch of group activities, the camp counselors all lead us back to our cabins, and we had to go bed. It was 11, and we have to get up at 8 every morning. Great.

''Tawni..'' I whispered leaning my head down to the bottom bunk.

''Shut up..'' she said, in a sleepy voice.

''Tawni, I have to pee and the bathrooms are like all the way across the camp. Can you come with me?'' she didn't reply. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at it, and it was a text from chad. What the hell? It read "I can hear you.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Shut up and go to bed!'' I yelled for him to hear.

''Why are you talking to yourself?'' Emily asked, sounding like she was creeped out.

''No.. I was talking to..'' I rolled my eyes ''Never mind.'' i heard a faint laugh come from the other room. Yup. Chad was listening. I'm guessing he was on the other side of the wall.  
I decided since he was the only one awake, I'd ask him to come.  
''Will you come to the bathroom with me?'' I texted, waiting for a reply.  
''Of course you want me to come.'' gosh, I hate him so much.  
''Just come with me!'' I texted back.  
''Fine.''  
''Fine. Meet me outside of my door.''  
I got off my bunk, and put my uggs and my grey hoodie on. I opened the door to see Chad impatiently standing on the wall beside the door.

''What, do you put your ear against the wall or something?'' I whispered, shutting the door quietly.

He smiled, ''No the walls are pretty thin dumb ass.''

I rolled my eyes, ''hurry, I gotta pee.'' I said, quickly walking down the hill.

We walked slowly, talking about random stuff. I don't understand why they don't just put a bathroom near the cabins, and not across the camp. I got to the bathroom, and went pee quickly. I walked out of the doors to find chad walking towards the beach. I walked beside him.

''Come on, we gotta go or we'll get in trouble!'' I said.

''Come with me.'' He grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to it.

''Chad, I don't want to get in trouble!''

''Don't be such a baby sonny.'' he said, I rolled my eyes following along with him.

we stepped onto the deck, that had the water flowing underneath us. It was almost midnight, and the waves were slowly brushing towards the shore, making peaceful, water sounds. We walked closer to the edge of the deck, where we both stood. The moonlight beaming off of the water. The sky filled with stars. It was so romantic, and calm. We sat down, looking at the water.

''This is beautiful.'' I said, looking at the water.

''Not as beautiful as y..-'' he stopped. ''me.''

I rolled my eyes. ''You're so full of yourself.''

He moved closer, and looked up at the stars with me, ''Did you know that all stars are dead stars?''

''Are you trying to be smart?'' I winked, ''because actually, not all stars are dead stars, some of the stars are actually-'' he stopped me.

''You're a dork'' he laughed. I glared. turning my head.

''I am so not a dork.''

''You are.'' he looked the other way, ''but it's cute.'' he muttered. I turned around to him.

''Did you just call me cute?''

He looked at me, ''Psh. No.''

''Don't lie.'' I said, smiling at him.

''Yeah. I said you're cute. Big whoop.'' he put his hands in the air, like it was no big deal.

I blushed, looking down, ''Well.. I think you're cute too.''

I was smiling at myself, when I felt a warm, soft hand grab onto mine. Butterflies became to fill my stomach. I saw him move closer on the corner of my eye. I turned my head. His big blue eyes looking deep into mine. I moved closer, looking down at his lips. His soft, succulent lips. They looked so kissable at this moment, and I wanted to kiss him, I began to feel weak, as if I couldn't hold in my hormones. Inches away when a bright light flashed onto both of us.

''Excuse me? Why are you kids still awake?'' A women's voice asked. Shining a light on both me and chad, causing us both to separate quickly and stand up.

''Um..'' he looked at me, ''I took her to the bathroom.''

''Well this isn't the bathroom.'' She turned off her flashlight, revealing herself. It was Susie my counselor ''Come on guys, lets go. Back to your cabins.'' she put her flashlight in her pouch, guiding us back to our cabins. ''You shouldn't be out after hours. Unless you're using the bathroom, or its an emergency you can leave your cabin..'' she was going on and on about safety, and walking with a partner nd not getting distracted. I didn't want to hear it, considering it was all chad's fault. But.. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened, before she caught us. I've never felt that way for him.  
We got back into our rooms, and I got back into my bunk.

''Um, where the hell have you been?'' portlyn asked.

''Peeing.''

''For half hour?'' she asked. I couldn't see her, because it was too dark but I bet she was making her bitchy facial expression.

''Yeah, problem?''

''Whatever.''

I woke up to a loud horn, coming from the intercoms. What a terrible way to wake up. I opened my eyes to find tawni curling her hair.

''Tawni, no luxuries!'' I said, opening my eyes better, ''they will confiscate it.''

''I need this sonny. Beauty is all that's important to me!''

I rolled my eyes, ''whens breakfast?''

''8.''

I looked at my phone. It was 7:40 and Portlyn, Emily and Scarlett were already gone.

''I'm starving!'' I said, jumping off my bunk.

Tawni unplugged her curling iron after curling her last piece of hair and put the curling iron on her bed. ''I'm gonna go now, do you want to come with?''

I shook my head, ''No, I gotta get my boots on and stuff.'' She nodded, and opened the door walking out, leaving it open. I turned around and grabbed my uggs that were leaning against the wall, and slipped one boot on. I heard footsteps, but I didn't care to look.

''Ahem.'' a familiar voice called. I turned my head to see chad leaning against the doorway. I felt happy, as if I was glad I could see him. Which was weird, considering I hate his guts. I took in the sight of his beautiful luscious blonde hair, the way it swayed across his forehead around his head, and the way it curled up on the sides. Even at 8 in the morning, he looked like perfection. I never really thought about it, until now. I mean, last night, when whatever happened.. happened, I guess it all came over me. But it's not like .. I like him.. Me? Liking HIM? Snap out of it Sonny.

I turned around, crossing my arms, ''can I help you?'' I gave him a glare.

He smirked, and stood from leaning against the door, ''jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bunk this morning.''

I grabbed my other ugg, and put it on, ''I'm just hungry.'' I said, changing the subject.

''Want to walk with me to the eating hall?'' he asked, heading out of the room. I nodded, shutting the door on the way out.

Chad's P.O.V

I woke up. Being the only one in there because everyone was at breakfast, it was silent. I heard faint talking coming from the room beside me. Which was sonny's. I looked at my phone to see what time it was, seeing it was 7:41. Breakfast was at 8, and I am starving. I hopped off the top bunk, grabbing my mirror out of bag. Man, did I ever look good. I smiled, flipped my hair to get it back to the usual chad look, I look amazing in the morning. I grabbed my converse, and put them on quickly, hearing the door next door open. I decided I was gonna go catch up, considering they were leaving. I opened my door to see Tawni walking down the hill. Sonny must of still been in there. I got to her door, where she was putting on her boots. I leaned against it, and cleared my throat to get her attention. She turned around. Her brown wavy hair, brushed across her shoulders as she looked over, her big brown eyes looking towards me, and that perfect body. It gets me every time She gave me a dirty look, as soon as she saw me. Man, what did I do? I thought last night would've changed her mind of thinking we always had to fight whenever we saw each other.  
I asked her if she wanted to come get breakfast with me, and thankfully she said yes. We walked down the hill in silence.

''Whats for breakfast?" she asked, as she was shivering from the brisk morning air.

I smiled, ''I think bacon and waffles.'' she smiled.

''My favorite.'' I watched her as she walked. The morning air blew her hair across her face, she was cute, trying to blow it off. I laughed to myself. She's so cute. She's always been cute. She can't do anything without her being cute. Stupid cute.

We got into the eating hall, where there was a few plates left. I grabbed a plate for myself, and got my bacon and waffles. Me and Sonny walked towards the table, seeing Tawni flirt with Matt, Luther, and Phillip. I sat down, as sonny sat beside me, quickly taking a bite at her bacon.

''Ohhhh, why so late?'' Luther asked.

''They were having a quickie in the cabin.'' Matt said. I raised my eye brow, and shook my head.

''Shut up, we weren't having a quickie. We were both late waking up.''

''Yeah, because of the quickie... Last night.'' Luther added.

Sonny rolled her eyes, and threw her bacon at luther and matt. ''Jerks.''

Matt picked up the bacon and ate it proudly, smiling at both me and Sonny. Sonny looked away, towards tawni, and Matt turned to me, he looked at me, giving me the ''you hitting that?'' look. I shook my head, and shrugged. He gave me the ''you're loss'' look, and called sonny.

''Sonny.'' He called her, smiling at her.

''What?''

''What are you doing after dinner today?'' is he asking sonny out on a date after dinner?

''Um..'' she looked at Tawni, ''I think I'm gonna go watch a movie in the recreation gym. They said they have a movie on every day.'' I looked at him, giving him a glare.

''Maybe, me and you could go watch it together?'' he bit his bacon again, smiling at her.

''Sure..'' she smiled a bit looking at Tawni, and they both stood up and left.

I looked back at Matt, who was smiling at me. What an idiot. That pissed me off. I swung my leg under the table, hitting his leg as hard as I could.

''OWE!" Phillip grabbed his leg, holding it. ''what was that for?''

''Pass it on to Matt.''

''Why are you mad, man?'' Matt asked, ''Do you like her or something?''

I laughed out loud, ''Psh no, what? I don't like Sonny. Where did you get that Idea.'' I flipped my hair to the side, getting my chad look refreshed.

''Then you won't mind if we go on this date then'' he stood up, ''catch ya later man.'' he said, walking away with Luther.

He was almost as self centered, and cocky as I was. Was I that much of a douche? I'm better looking than this guy, I don't know why Sonny would like him. I bet she doesn't, she's just desperate. I bet she only is gonna date him to make me Jealous. I don't get Jealous. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for god sakes, anyone who's getting jealous around here is the people who wish they were me. That's right. That's exactly right.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ;) I actually kinda liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think? Do you like the long chapters? Any ideas? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so terribly sorry I haven't been updating, I don't have internet right now. I recently just moved, and we haven't got it yet, but I will do my best to keep updating the story. I will have the next chapter out by friday or saturday! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and stuff. It means a lot, and I got some ideas from the comments, so thank you. I was sorta brain dead on what to write next anyways, so I wrote like 20 other versions to this chapter, but I think what I came up with is good. I'm still learning about fanfiction and it's tools, so I'm gonna start naming the chapters. I'm also sorry about not updating too much. There's no internet where I'm at, and It's really difficult to find internet unless I'm a friends :( Anyways, on with the story! Love you all!**

* * *

He was almost as self centered, and cocky as I was. Was I that much of a douche? I'm better looking than this guy, I don't know why Sonny would like him. I bet she doesn't, she's just desperate. I bet she only is gonna date him to make me Jealous. I don't get Jealous. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for god sakes, anyone who's getting jealous around here is the people who wish they were me. That's right. That's exactly right.

Sonny's P.O.V  
I was surprised that matt asked me to hang out with him after dinner. I don't know if it was a date, or not. I mean, I dont even like him that much.. I feel like I like someone else. I was with in the cabin with the girls, as we were all getting ready. I was buttoning up, my red plaid shirt, when I heard a knock at the door. Nobody was reacting to it, so I sighed and opened it, still doing up my buttons. Chad was leaning against the door.

I sighed in disgust, ''what do you want chad?''

He crossed his arms, looking at me with his blue diamond eyes, giving me a questioned look, ''why matt?''

I smiled proudly, ''why not?''

''We both know you could so much better.. He's not even an actor!'' he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

I laughed, and shut the door, as I walked out of the cabin, leaving to go to the eating hall, as he followed beside me, I looked at him, ''jealous?''

He crossed his arms, holding back his laughter. Dick. ''Like hell, I'm jealous. I don't care who you go out with on dates.'' he rolled his eyes.

I crossed my arms, ''Good.'' I said prudently, sticking my head out further, as I walked away from him.

I walked towards the eating hall, loosing chad from behind. He must of caught up with his friends. I got my food and sat down with Luther and Phillip. These too boys, I barely knew. I was playing with my spaghetti thinking. Thinking about if maybe this date thing was even a date because he liked me, or because he wanted to get in pants, just like the others guys I've dated. They all took me home, and tried to do .. Inappropriate things. I'm not like that! I could never go farther than kissing. I know my boundaries. Aside from this date thing, I was thinking about Chad. I wonder if he was Jealous. I doubt it. He sure didn't look like it. I see him with girls all the time, I'm probably just like any of the other girls he met. I'm a random. Eventually everyone was at the table except for Matt.

''Wheres Matt?'' I asked chad, looking around the eating hall.

He shrugged, pigging out on his food. I rolled my eyes, and asked tawni. ''Have you seen matt?''

She shook her head, ''nope. why?''

''I haven't seen him since breakfast.."

* * *

Chad's P.O.V

After dinner, me and Phillip were walking back up to the cabin. Matt didn't come to dinner, and we didn't know why. I really don't care to be honest. We were walking when I saw a familiar body behind a tree. Almost looked like matt's. I walked closer seeing it was Matt, making out with some other girl from sonny's cabin room. I thought he was supposed to be with Sonny by now!? How could he do that? I mean, I know they weren't gonna start dating, but come on, you don't do that. Especially to Sonny. I wasn't gonna stop him, and I wasn't going to tell neither of them. Sonny can go on and get hurt, because she should of realized from the start that he wasn't all that great.

I walked up to the cabin, seeing sonny come out of her cabin, with Tawni.

''Sonny!'' I said, stopping her while she was walking down the steps of the deck from our cabin. She looked back.

''What?'' she crossed her arms.

''You still going with Matt to the movie?'' I asked.

''Yeah. What's it to you?'' she asked, proudly. clearly nobody told her. and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her that she was going to be ditched.

''Oh.. Nothing.'' I smiled suspiciously.

''Is there something you know?'' she asked, confused.

I shook my head, ''Nope.'' I turned around, catching up to Phillip back to our cabin room. I got in and shut the door, walking towards my bunk to get my mirror.

''Weren't you gonna tell her about Matt and that girl?'' Phillip asked, playing temple run on his iPhone as I grabbed the mirror into my hands.

I fixed my hair, shaking my head. ''Nah. Why? Should I have?''

He shrugged, ''I would of if she's your friend.''

I laughed, ''Randoms aren't my friends.''

He sat up, ''Dude, you obviously like Sonny. You're always talking to her, you always bug her to piss her off, when you know you like to see her get mad-'' I started thinking while he was speaking. I don't like sonny. I know that. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like anyone from Chuckle city. They're all talent less wanna be's. Although... I should tell sonny. Matt is probably still gonna be with that other girl. I sat up, putting my mirror down.

''I'll be right back.'' I said, opening the door, zipping up my blue sweater.

''Aight.''

I walked down the steps, down the hill. I couldn't see matt at the spot he was earlier, so I bet he was down at the recreation gym with Sonny. If he was, then I wasn't stopping them. I don't care, she should know better anyways. I looked in the distance, seeing her leaning against the wall talking to the randoms near the doors. I walked up to her quickly.

She turned her head, giving me a dirty look ''what do you want?''

''Could you go away, Randoms?'' I said, shooing them away with my hands.

''What does chip drama pants want you for?'' Nico asked, giving me a glare. I rolled my eyes.

''I need to talk to Sonny.''

''She doesn't need to talk to you!'' Tawni stepped in front of me, blocking me from sonny, having me back up.

Sonny grabbed Tawni, pulling her away, ''It's okay guys. I got this.'' she signaled them to go. They went into the gym. ''What?'' she asked.

''Matt isn't coming.''

She looked at me confused, ''I thought you didn't know where he was?''

''I saw him just a bit ago. Look, It's a better idea if you guys don't have a date tonight.'' she smiled a bit.

''Knew you were jealous, cooper.'' she smiled. I raised my eye brow.

''I'm not jealous. Never would I ever be jealous of,'' I looked her up and down, ''you.'' she was insulted.

''Well then.'' she crossed her arms, ''why shouldn't I date him?''

''Because I saw him mak-'' I was stopped by a hand touching the back of my shoulder, and panting behind me.

''Hey Sonny, sorry I'm late! I felt sick so I was at the nurses cabin.'' DAMMIT!

I turned around to him, shoving my shoulder away from his hand, brushing my shoulder softly.

Sonny nodded, ''Its fine. Are you okay now?''

''Great!'' he smiled, walking towards her. Yeah you feel great because you probably just got sucked by that bitch in Sonny's cabin.

They walked into the gym together, getting a seat. I sighed in disgust. As much as I didn't care about Matt and her being together, I knew if sonny found out she'd get hurt. I have a soft side, but I will never ever show it. I walked into the gym, seeing a screen that was hanging from the ceiling, and a projecter behind it. Everyone was getting their seats, when I saw an open spot behind sonny and matt. I quickly got to the bench behind them, sitting down. They didn't notice. I wasn't spying on them. I was just... sitting in the only spot left. Which just so happened to be behind them. They put the movie titanic in. Great, this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

It was in the middle. I wasn't watching much of the movie, considering I hate romantic movies. I had my fist at my cheek, leaning against the arm rest of the bench. I could see sonny being fooled by this dumbass. If she started to like him, it's gonna go on longer. And then he'll hurt her. Can't she see it? Is there something in girls mind's that doesn't have them too see that all the guy wants is to get into their pants? He wants her for her innocence. I'll be honest, sonny's innocence is a turn on.

I observed them, as I saw he was leaning in for a kiss. I swung my foot up, kicking the bottom of their bench, catching his attention.

he stopped, turning around ''What the f-'' he noticed it was me. ''Oh hey man!'' he smiled.

I fake smiled, seeing sonny turn around as well giving me a dirty look. ''Chad?'' she asked in a pissed off tone.

''Sonny.'' I said, leaning my head up from my fist.

''What are you doing here?'' she crossed her arms.

I looked up at the movie screen, ''watching the movie, duh.''

''If I know you, you can't sit still for more than half hour.'' she pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

''Yeah, so why are you here man?'' matt asked. I glared over towards him, knowing he knew why I was here. I looked at him, then looked at sonny.

''Like I said, watching the movie.'' Sonny turned her head, going back to the movie. Matt laughed a bit, giving me the 'youre so jealous' look.

I wasn't jealous. I'm not jealous. I could care less about sonny and matt. I'm just looking out for her.

* * *

It was the end of the movie. Everyone was walking out to head up to there cabins. I wasn't far behind matt and sonny, while I was beside portlyn. I saw the girl that matt was making out with walking towards sonny and matt, and I kept my eye close towards them. I knew what was gonna happen.

''Have you been reading the script our director gave us?'' portlyn asked, I nodded not paying attention.

''Ya ya''

''What are you looking at, Chaddy?''

''Shut up for a sec.'' I signaled my hand in front of her face for her to stop.

She got toward them, crossing her arms.

''Hey Emily!'' sonny smiled, waving at her.

She put her hand in front her face, ''don't speak!'' she looked towards matt, ''I waited 2 hours for you in your cabin, you said you'd be right back!"

''What do you mean?'' sonny asked. I could see the confusion in her eyes.

''Me and Matt have been hanging out all day and we were making out earlier and he told me he'd finish what we were doing after he got back, and he left me in his cabin!''

''Oh really.'' sonny asked, looking towards matt. He fake smiled.

''Well Emily, he's all yours.'' sonny smiled, patting matts back, having him step closer towards emily. I walked closer, behind sonny with portlyn.

''No wait sonny. It's not what it looks like.'' I laughed quietly. Yes it is what it looks like, you just got caught.

''Oh? Because it looks like you were gonna do exactly what you did to her, to me.'' she said, turning around seeing me and portlyn. ''Oh great. As if this couldn't get any worse.''

''I tried to tell you..'' I shrugged.

''Yeah! You should of listened to him Sonny, Chad's always right.'' portlyn said, sticking out her tongue.

''Don't talk without a script!'' I put my hand in front of her face. Sonny walked the other way, towards her cabin.

Sonny's P.O.V

I knew there was something up. I don't even care, it was only one date. I didn't think of it as a date anyways.. Chad was right. I should of listened to him. I thought he was jealous.. Like he could be jealous of me, like I said before, I'm a random. I'm so stupid. I got up to the cabin, opening the door. I saw Tawni who was fixing her hair, getting ready for bed.

''Hey Sonny.'' she looked up from her bunk, smiling a little.

I waved my hand, ''Hey.''

''How was your date?" she got up from her bunk, shutting her eye shadow container.

I walked towards my bag, grabbing my pajama bottoms, ''Oh.. You know. Like all the other dates I go on. Irrelevant.'' she crossed her arms, and raised her eye brow.

''Huh?''

''He just wanted to 'get it in with' me.'' .

''Well... If it makes you feel any better, I'm single too!'' she smiled widely, looking back into the mirror.

I laughed a bit, pulling up my pajama pants. The door opened, having portlyn and emily come through. This was gonna be an awkward week, so I might as well be the first to say sorry to Emily.

''Emily'' I said, walking towards her. She turned around.

''Yeah?'' she looked at me, taking off her jacket.

''I'm sorry. I didn't know you and matt were ..'' she stopped me.

''Don't worry about it. Matt's a player! and way out of my league.'' she smiled. ''I don't get involved with boys who aren't famous.'' sounds like someone I know.

I smiled, ''so we're good?'' she nodded, turning around.

I heard a knock at the door. I walked towards it, seeing as no one ever gets the door in this cabin. I opened it seeing chad smiling. I rolled my eyes and shut it again, but before I could hear a slam, it didn't shut. He put his foot between the door and the wall to keep it from shutting, and peaked his head in again.

''What do you want?'' i asked, as he opened the door, leaning against the wall.

''I'm sorry about earlier.''

I raised my eyebrow, ''since when does chad dylan cooper care?'' I winked.

''don't start.'' he glared, I smiled. ''but you should of listened.'' he bragged.

''If you're here to brag, I don't want to hear it, ass.''

''when you guys are done flirting, do you mind shutting the light?'' tawni asked, pulling the covers over her head.

I turned my head, sighing in disgust ''we aren't flirting tawni.'' I turned towards chad, who was still at the door. ''You can go now.'' I signaled him to shut the door.

''Fine!'' he got up from leaning against the wall.

''Fine!''

''Good.'' he got to the door.

''Good and goodbye!'' I slammed the door, rolling my eyes.

I shut off the light, going onto to my bunk. There were millions of thoughts going through my head, and the main one was going back to condor studios. Now I know why everyone wanted to stay. I miss my luxuries I miss my damn dressing room. And I even miss the prop house. I feel like I'm the only one who actually wanted to go, and now that I'm here, it's just shit and everyone else likes it. Its only been 1 full day, and I've already screwed up. Whatever.. Tomorrow's a new day.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of birds chirping, and the smell of burnt hair. I looked down seeing tawni curl her hair, again. I wasn't looking forward to today. I just wanted to go home and take a hot bubble bath. I sat up, looking out the window seeing the sun rise. I've always wanted to watch the sunrise and set with someone.

''Morning.'' I said, wiping my eyes.

''Finally, you're up.'' tawni said, unplugging her curling iron. ''I'm starving.''

''Me too. What time is it?''

''Almost 8. We're having french toast today, and I am NOT waiting in line forever, so hurry up.'' she said, throwing clothes at me.

I got off the bunk, grabbing sweats and a black sweater, and uggs. I brushed my hair, leaving it wavy.

''Hurry up!"

''Stop nagging.'' I said, walking towards the door with her.

We got into the eating hall. I looked towards our table, seeing chad and luther. I guess Matt was with another girl. Not that I care. I'm only here to have fun anyways.. Me and Tawni got our french toast, and I got cheerios as well. I sat in front of chad, who was giving me a smirk.

''What are you looking at?''

''When are you gonna admit, I was right? I did my part by caring.''

I rolled my eyes, ''shut up. the last thing I want today is for you to rub it in my face that you were right.''

''ha!'' he laughed, considering I just said he was right.

I swung my leg under the table, kicking him as hard as I could, around his sensitive spot.

''Owe!''

''Shut up, drama snob!''

* * *

Today wasn't a productive day. We all hung out for the most part, and did some group activities. It was after dinner, when our cabin leaders took us to our fire pit, and gathered us all around.

''Alright is everyone here?!'' one of the cabin room counselors asked. I looked around seeing tawni wasn't around. I could only imagine what she's doing at this time of night..

''Okay, so tonight we're gonna be doing a something like a scavenger hunt. You will need a partner that is going to walk around with you through the whole campus. We're going to give you one flash light, for each partner pair. There's going to be Popsicle sticks in tree's, on the ground, in the forest, basically everywhere with the numbers 1 - 20. This camp is about 3 miles long, and its mostly forest, so you will get lost. But the camp counselors will be around, to help you out. You need to find all 20 popsicle sticks before midnight and if-''

''Whats the prize.'' Skylar from the falls cut in.

''Nothing. It's just a fun game!'' susan our counsellor cut in.

He sighed, along with the other mack falls members. I was only one who really seemed to look forward to it. Of course I was, everyone else here is so anti-social.

''So everyone get a partner, and let us know when you found one!'' I looked around for any fimiliar faces. Emily had a partner. Portlyn had a partner. Scarlett had a partner, nico and grady we're obviously partners, and of course chad was still looking like a lost puppy. I walked up to him.

''Looks like it's just me and you.'' I said.

He smiled, ''Damn Munroe, you just can't get enough of me.'' he winked.

* * *

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHITTY STORY. Like I'm terribly sorry, by the end I was being rushed to get off my computer and I couldn't add more. Promise next chapter will be longer. Love you guys and I hope you liked it. Although this chapter was sort of dull and bland, lets be honest. I hope you liked it though! Posting more soon. Read and review, thank you. xx**


	6. Confessions

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Means a lot. **

* * *

I glared, ''You were the only one that I could choose, don't flatter yourself.'' I walked towards towards the counselor, getting our supplies. A flashlight, and a baggy for the Popsicle sticks.

''Is everyone ready?'' one of the counselors asked. Everyone nodded, ''alright, see ya'll at midnight'' that was our signal to go.

I grabbed chads hand, as everyone scattered in different directions, I went towards a different area. We got into a forest, where there was a path. Probably leading to go far into the 3 miles of the camp. There was many directions of the path, so I went straight, letting go of chads hand.

''Someone wants to get alone with me quickly'' he smiled, dusting off his vest.

''Would you stop with the asshole comments?'' I said, pointing the flashlight towards him in the eyes.

''Why? They're just the truth.'' he said, pushing the flashlight away from his direction.

''Is there ever a moment when you're not a self-centered dick?'' I asked, looking on the ground for the popsicle sticks.

''You don't have to be so mean, Munroe. You know I'm only joking.'' I sighed, ''God you're so uptight.'' he mumbled.

''Maybe that's why my dates always end up the way they do.'' I mumbled as well, looking down.

''I didn't mean it like that..'' he said, stepping towards me. ''and that's not why.'' he added. I could see him clearly, as the moon was bright enough to peak through the branches, and gaps of the trees. I looked up at him.

''So tell me. Why do you think I haven't found a the right guy yet?'' I asked. As if I could ask him something like that, expecting a smart answer. He bit his bottom lip, looking down.

''Why do you need too?'' he asked.

I shrugged, ''I don't need to but it's like,'' I thought for a second, ''sometimes a girl needs a guy to feel good about herself, and I never feel good about myself because every guy only wants me for sex. And it's not like I don't want to have sex, because I do-'' I stopped, ''I mean-.. I just'' I covered my face. He laughed.

''Because everyone around you is getting laid, except for you?'' he asked, smiling.

I nodded, still having my face in my hands, ''I just want it to be with the right person. Ever since I got to Hollywood, it's like chaos with all my relationships. They want me for sex, but I don't want them!'' I looked at him. I don't even know why I was telling him this, like he'd actually give a shit.

''But it's not like you care,'' I added, turning around to point my flashlight towards the dark path.

''You don't know that. I could care.'' he said.

''Could you?'' I asked, sarcastically.

An hour passed by and we only found 6 popsicle sticks. I did most of the looking, because chad was too busy playing on his phone. Like always. I didn't expect him to help anyways. We didn't talk for the moments that passed.

''I'm so cold..'' I whispered, adjusting my hoodie.

He looked at me, ''Oh.. Well, I'm pretty warm, so you could wear my sweater.'' he unzipped his navy blue sweater, leaving his white t-shirt on. I smiled, seeing as he would be this caring to give me his sweater.

''Thanks..'' I blushed, taking it from him. I took in a whiff of his scent on the sweater. Wearing the basic axe cologne.

''No problem.'' he said, looking at our surroundings. ''Where are we?''

''I have no idea, to be honest. I think we're off camp.'' I said hopelessly, sitting down on a tree log behind me.

''Of course. You would get us lost.'' He sighed, sitting beside me.

''Hey! I didn't get no map!'' I said, angrily.

''Yeah, but you should of known.'' I rolled my eyes, flashing the light towards one of the paths, seeing the flashlight start to die out.

''Oh no..'' I said, watching it as it flickered.

''We don't have extra batteries do we?'' he asked, looking towards me.

''Because I carry flashlight batteries on me.'' I said sarcastically shaking my head, ''What about your phone?'' I asked, turning towards him. The moonlight still shined upon us through the tree's giving us some light, and having us be able to see clearly of our surroundings and each other.

''Good idea!'' he grabbed his phone out of his front pocket, looking at it, ''shit..''

''What?''

''It's dead..'' He said, looking at me with worried eyes.

I punched his shoulder, ''THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T OF BEEN PLAYING ON IT!''

''Well, you're no fun!'' he yelled, grabbing his shoulder, where I punched.

I sighed, leaning my head down, putting my chin against my knees. ''This is great. First, I make the mistake of going out with a player that I obviously knew was going to play me, and then I get stuck in a forest with you.''

''You know, for a girl who seems so sweet and caring, you are pretty harsh.'' he said, looking the other way. I sighed, knowing it was true.

''I'm just not having a good week.'' I confessed, looking at him as he stared down the dark forest. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay.'' he murmured, still looking the opposite way.

''And, I'm sorry for not listening to you when I should have.'' I added, in a doubtful tone.

He smiled turning his head, ''those were the words I wanted to hear.'' he winked. I smiled, looking down, as my hair covered my face. Silence came over, as we didn't speak for moments.

''You know why guys want you so bad?'' he said, breaking the silence, shifting his body in my direction.

I shook my head, still looking down, ''no idea.'' I looked up, at him.

''Have you seen yourself?'' he asked, as if I knew what he was getting at.

''Is that supposed to be an insult?'' I stood up, putting my hands on my hips.

He stood up as well, shaking his head, ''Not at all.'' He stared at me. ''Guys want you because..'' he paused ''You're body.. Its..'' he started stuttering, not finishing what he was going to say. I giggled.

''It's what?'' I held back a smile.

''You're body is what every man dreams of. You're curves - and you're innocence. your pure innocence is what turns me o-'' he stopped, ''guys. what turns guys on the most. no wonder they wanna get with you. You're every guys fantasy. Guys want a girl who acts so sweet and innocent, but truly, deep down is the naughtiest girl ever, that's what makes them even sexier.. And that's what you are.''

I looked down, smiling a little. I didn't know what to say to him, seeing as there was really nothing to say. I blushed a little.

''Well.'' I looked up, ''do you think of me like that?'' I asked, biting my bottom lip.

''Well- I ..'' he crossed his arms, shrugging, ''That's none of your business.'' He said proudly, leaning against a tree nearby.

If I really had that attention on guys, I guess I could take advantage of it, and try it out. Maybe even tease Chad, considering he think's he so superficial. I stepped closer to him, looking into his blue diamond eyes, smiling a bit.

''It may not be my business, but I sure would like to know.'' I smiled.

His eyes were glued to mine, with a smirk pasted across his face. He knew what I was doing. ''Would you?'' he asked, playing along.

I nodded, ''so tell me Chad Dylan Cooper. Does my innocence turn you on? Do you fantasize about me? Because it sure seems like you said you do.'' I moved closer, looking up at him, inches from kissing him, but I wasn't going too. Although I liked this feeling. I liked being close to him. The breeze came through the forest, making his hair brush across his face, just a little, still being able to see his eyes. He bit his lip, holding back a smile.

''You're poll may work on other guys, but not me.''

''But Chad, how do I know you're not acting when you say that? Because you are of course 'The greatest actor of our generation.''' I mocked his voice, laughing.

He looked at me, amazed of how non-sonny I was acting, ''I'll be honest,'' he said, looking down. I watched him as he fought the urge to make a move. I then felt him place his hands against my hips lightly, feeling my curves. I felt butterflies shoot inside me, as his hands touched me. I looked down at his hands, before he continued, I smiled, looking back up toward him, giving him a smirk, he came out with words, ''I -''

He stopped seeing a light flash on us, ''There you guys are!'' Portlyn yelled, having Chloe beside her. She ran towards us. Chad pushed me away quickly, smiling innocently.

''Everyone had to split up and look for you guys, because we all got back and you guys weren't there!'' Chloe added, walking behind Portlyn.

Portlyn walked beside Chad, grabbing his arm, ''What were you and-'' she gave me a dirty look, ''Sonny, doing?'' she gave chad a look.

''She uh- had something in her eye. I was helping her look.'' he said truthfully, looking at me. I nodded, slowly.

''Yeah. A twig.'' I added.

''Well don't get so close to him,'' Portlyn hugged him. ''And take off his sweater! He's freezing!'' she yelled.

''Portlyn, I'm fine.'' He rolled his eyes, ''I gave her it, because she was obviously colder than me.'' he confessed.

''She's a random! Who cares if she's cold!'' He rolled his eyes, sighing in disgust. I kept the sweater on.

Chloe came beside me, ''Well we better get back, and tell them we found you guys.''

We all walked together. It was dark, and I had no idea where we were going, but Portlyn and Chloe did, so I guess it was okay. I walked beside Chloe, and Portlyn walked beside Chad. You could tell Chad didn't like Portlyn, because she was a such a cocky bitch. No one really liked her. I could barely understand why she was on the falls.

We got to the fireplace where everyone was huddled, warming up from the fire. Susan and Dan, the counselors came towards us,

''We thought you guys got lost!'' Dan said, taking the Popsicle sticks from my hand.

''Well, our flashlight died, so we couldn't really go anywhere.'' I confessed. Susan nodded,

''Alright, well come to the fire.'' she leaded us.

Chad walked with Portlyn, and Chloe. I walked towards Tawni who was sitting at the fire. I sat on the bench beside her, as she looked in her handheld mirror.

''Where were you earlier?'' I asked, putting my hands inside the sleeves of the sweater.

She smiled at me, ''It doesn't matter,'' she brushed off the subject, ''Hey, why were you and chad gone so long?'' she asked, giving me a smirk.

''Because we got lost..''

She laughed, ''Please!'' she put her mirror down, ''you can't tell me something didn't go on in there.''

I crossed my arms, ''how do you know anything went on?'' she rolled her eyes.

''You're wearing chads sweater, Dumb ass.'' she said, stating out the obvious.

I smiled, looking down, ''I don't know.'' I said in a high pitched voice. Damn my in denial ''Lets just say, we've never been closer'' I shrugged, smiling widely.

''Give me the deets later.'' she winked, looking at her nails.

I smiled looking down, thinking about it. Thinking about it more clearer, I'll be honest, It felt good when he laid his hands on my hips. Almost as if it was the right thing to do at that moment. I felt a feeling I never thought Chad would give me. Temptation.  
I looked up, seeing him across the fire, sitting on the bench with the falls crew. They were all talking to him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He had a stick in the ground, making patterns. He glanced up, seeing me looking at him, I didn't look away, seeing as it wasn't as awkward as I thought. He smirked at me, little did he know, I melted inside seeing that smile. I loved that smirk of his. I smiled back, not too obvious for anyone too see. Portlyn grabbed his shoulder, taking him out of the trance. He turned around, getting back into there conversation. I looked away, as well.

* * *

Chad's P.O.V

''Rise and shine!'' Dan screamed through our cabin door, waking us all up.

''No'' luther said from his bunk.

''Get up you guys, todays breakfast is bacon, and eggs.'' I love bacon and eggs, so I couldn't wait for this. I sat up, as the sunrise shined in my eye through the window.

''what time is it?'' I asked phillip, while stretching to feel better from that awful sleep I seem to have every night in these bunks.

''Time for breakfast, so lets get up.'' he said, putting on his shoes.

It took me a while to clue in what happened last night. I feel like I have different feelings for that random. I feel something different. And when I saw her smile at me last night, I couldn't help but feel good inside. Which is weird, because the only one I like is me. I can't like a random. No way. Last night we were pretty close. And she knew what she was doing to me, but I couldn't have shown her my weak side. I, Chad Dylan Cooper am not weak. - Snap out of it.. Stop thinking about her, she isn't worth your thoughts. She's just a random.

I hopped off my bunk, grabbing my mirror, before I stepped out of the cabin. I had to look good before I left, didn't I? I already know I look good though, I just need to check. I put it down, grabbing my converse to put them on. Matt got off his bunk, as he walked towards me. I didn't look up, as I was fixing my shoes. He was standing in front of me. I looked to where his shoes were, seeing he wasn't moving. I raised my head up a bit, seeing him give me a dirty look.

''Sup man?'' I asked, standing up.

''You know exactly what's up.'' he said, as if I knew something.

''I don't.'' I shrugged.

''You and Sonny have something going on, don't you?'' he crossed his arms. I could see the jealousy in his eye.

''Not yet.'' I winked, giving him a cocky smile.

''She doesn't like you! She belongs with me.''

''Coming from the one who played her?'' I rolled my eyes, laughing, ''I don't think so man, she's smarter than that.''

''I thought you didn't like her? She's just a random?'' I nodded.

''That is true, but that doesn't mean I can't look out for her.'' I added, as I walked out the door, shutting it before he could reply. I glanced up, seeing Sonny talking to Dakota. I walked up to them, as Dakota had her by the collar, most likely threatening her about firing her on her show. Which I wouldn't mind, because that would bring more viewers to Mackenzie Falls.

''Come swimming with me later, or your show is OVER!'' she screamed at sonny. I laughed.

''Alright!'' she said, pushing dakota off of her.

''Chad!'' Dakota pushed sonny out of the way, running into a hug towards me.

''Dakota.'' I said nervously.

''You should come swimming with me and Sonny later.'' she looked at me with devilish eyes.

Sonny laughed, giving me that big Sonny smile that always gets me. ''Sure.'' I said, seeing as if I didn't, she'd threaten to take down my show. Dakota smiled, skipping away towards the eating hall. I looked at Sonny, who was fixing her sweater.

''I guess were going swimming later.'' she winked.

I shrugged, ''she'll probably forget by lunch time. Trust me, she's been at the falls a lot this month, and I've gotten to know her.''

''Lucky you.'' she said teasingly, pushing her brown, wavy hair behind her ear. Why is it that everything she did, caught my attention, and I couldn't look away?

I nodded, catching back focus before she noticed I was staring at her. I didn't know what to say to break the silence, which is weird because I can usually say something smooth without no biggie, but I was nervous to say something stupid.

''Bacon and eggs..'' I let out, as if I was out of breath. Oh great. I meant to say bacon and eggs for breakfast, but I couldn't finish knowing how retarded it sounded anyways. How I regret saying that the moment I said it..

She looked at me, raising her eyebrow, ''You're weird in the morning, Cooper.'' she winked. I knew she knew I was nervous. Fuck, I don't even know why I'm nervous.

''So..'' she went on. I looked at her, as she turned her head towards me, ''Finish what you were going to tell me last night?'' she looked at me with a smirk.

I smiled at her, seeing as she wanted to tease me, just like last night. She should know that I'm not that easy to crack. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Greatest actor of our generation, and as much as she wants to get under the personality I come out to be, she wont. As much as she wants to know my secrets, and the dirty fantasies I have about her, she'll never know. Because... - It's not like I have dirty a lot of fantasies of her. What I said to her last night was true. I do think of her like that, but so what? I'll never admit it though.

I walked closer to the building in front of us, ''Why so curious?'' I asked.

''I'm interested to know.''

''Some things are better left unsaid. Maybe I have nothing to say.'' I said, walking into the doors of the eating hall, grabbing a plate from the pile of plates. She grabbed one as well, following along.

''Really Chad, really?'' she asked, annoyed.

I avoided replying, seeing as I was now in control. She couldn't possibly think that she could have that effect on me. I don't break easily. I got my breakfast, sitting down at our table.

I glanced over, watching her across the room. She was leaned over, grabbing the plate of bacon, her legs really stood out, and so did her ass. And damn, those curves. She should know the effect she has on guys. I tried not to make it obvious that she caught my attention like that, considering blondie was at the table. She would go ape shit on me. I was in a daze while watching her.

''Pooper!'' Tawni screamed from the end of the table. I shook my head, looking down to her where she was seated.

''Huh? What?'' I asked, coming back into the moment.

''I said, could you pass the peanut butter?'' I looked beside me, seeing the jug of peanut butter for the toast. I nodded, passing it to Luther who passed it to Tawni.

She raised her eyebrow, ''what are you staring at?'' she looked in the direction I was looking earlier. I was hoping she wouldn't notice Sonny. I watched her as she observed. her lips curves slowly as she saw what I was in a daze about. She looked at me,

''Was CD-Poop staring at little miss Sonny Munroe?'' she asked, in a curious voice. I shook my head.

''No he wasn't.'' I looked at her with devilish eyes. She could read write through mine, I could see it.

She looked at me, giving me the look. The look that said, 'I know you guys have something going on.' why can I read these looks? and why does everybody think we have something going on?!

Sonny came to the table, holding a plate of bacon and eggs, with a side of 2 pieces of bread, and orange juice.

''What did I miss?'' she asked, seeing that we were talking before she came.

''I got prettier!'' Tawni said, twisting her hair in her finger.

''Oh damn, I missed that?'' sonny asked, acting like she was sad. She could be cute sometimes. Sometimes.

* * *

After breakfast, we had to go up to our cabins and get ready for activities. I hate socializing with these people. I hate playing games. I walked down to the basketball court with Phillip, to kill time today. It was only day 4 and I was basically counting down the days til' I could go home finally. I miss my chocolate fountain.

We got to the court where a bunch of other guys were playing basketball, asking if we wanted to join. I barely play any basketball so this will be fun.

* * *

It was about 2 hours in the game and I was sorta getting the hang of it. But trust me, I won't be playing this often when I get back to the studio, or my house. I was getting bored of it easily.

I heard laughter. familiar laughter coming from behind me, I turned seeing the short brunette, Sonny Munroe, walking with blondie towards the swings. I smiled to myself, seeing how happy she looked. I was in a daydream, once again and couldn't help but stare. her smile caught my attention, and so did her laugh. It was like a laugh that didn't get annoying. It was a loud laugh too. And then her smile, -

''WATCH OUT DUDE!'' one of the guys screamed, coming from behind me. I turned myself quickly, having a basketball smash into my face. I fell flat onto the ground, but thankfully not to hard. I took a moment to myself to realize what just happen. I opened my eyes, catching the moment. My eyes were squinted to see Phillip leaning over, as did the other guys who huddled up.

''Oh my gosh!'' I heard from a distance, I turned my head as much as it hurt to see Sonny running towards me.

''I'm fine'' I said, nonchalantly, leaning myself up from my elbows. My eyes were still squinted, and my head started pounding as I moved myself up some more. I felt something dripping from my nose. I'm guessing my nose started bleeding. Sonny ran up beside me, holding my head with both her hands.

''No you're not, dumby. You're bleeding.'' she said, concerned.

I wiped my hand across my nose, seeing blood on it. How embarrassing is this.

''We told you we were gonna pass the ball to you, didn't you hear us?'' asked Phillip.

''I'm tired, I wasn't really listening.'' I confessed. I need to stop day dreaming.

''Come on, I'll take you to the nurses cabin.'' Sonny said, helping me up.

''I'm fine'' I said, brushing off the pebbles from my back. She rolled her eyes, pulling me towards the other direction.

* * *

''You could of gotten hurt out there, young man.'' the nurse said, putting an ice pack on my head.

I rolled my eyes, fixing the tissue at my nose to stop the bleeding, ''I know.''

''You could of even gotten a concussion.'' she added. I sighed in disgust.

''What are you, my mom?'' I asked, giving her a dirty look. She glared.

''Chad, be nice to the nurse, she's right.'' Sonny said, holding the ice pack on my head.

''You can go now.'' the nurse said, opening the door for us to leave. I rolled my eyes, getting off the patient bed.

''Thanks.'' Sonny smiled at the nurse, walking out with me.

''I'm really fine, I didn't even need to go to the nurse.'' I said, throwing the ice pack away from me.

She rolled her eyes, ''I was only being nice,''

''Thank you.''

''Did Chad Dylan Cooper just say Th-''

''One more time Sonny, one more time.'' I shook my head, giving her a glare. She held back a smile.

**''LUNCH TIME.'' **the intercoms screamed from the trees. I looked up, then looked at sonny. We walked towards the doors of the eating hall, seeing as it was in front of us.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short. Posting longer ones soon. Promise! I hope you liked the story. Read and review please! Thanks x x**


	7. For the first time

''LUNCH TIME.'' the intercoms screamed from the trees. I looked up, then looked at sonny. We walked towards the doors of the eating hall, seeing as it was in front of us.

Sonny's P.O.V

I walked ahead of Chad, considering Skylar and Chloe caught up to him while we were walking, and he would of acted even more snobby towards me, I caught up with Tawni, who was surrounded with Teen Gladiator dudes. I avoided to make any conversation with her considering she was too absorbed with the guys. I got into the eating hall, getting my meal. I didn't get much because I wasn't hungry. Just the basic grilled cheese and a salad. I walked to the table where Tawni was talking to all the guys at the table. I sat down, joining in.

''So it's tonight at midnight, and we gotta sneak without the counselors finding out. Spread the word to everyone,'' she said, as they all nodded. I was confused.

''Wait, what?'' I asked, raising my eye brow.

She turned to me, ''Tonight everyone in the thunderbird cabin, is going to have a bonfire way back in the field far from the cabins, and one of the kids from the teen gladiators is gonna try and sneak off campus and get everyone alcohol,'' she said accommodatingly, ''BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE OUT OF OUR CABIN.'' she added, looking me dead in the eyes.

I nodded slowly, looking back, ''Alright.. So when will we know when to leave?'' I asked.

''You'll know.'' she said, moving her direction back into to place, looking into her mirror.

''But Tawni, won't we get in trouble?'' I asked, looking at her and the others.

''We won't if you keep your mouth shut,'' luther said. I glared at him.

''Oh, that'll be hard,'' chad added, ''she's Sonny. She always has to play by the book.'' I gasped,

''I do not!'' okay maybe I do.

''Prove it. Don't screw this up, and for once just let loose.'' tawni said, giving me a look I could see from the corner of my eye. I looked down at my sandwich avoiding them.

I do not play by the book all the time. I could let loose. I could be fun, and I could most definitely let this slide. It's not like I'll tell anyone.. It's just not a good idea. But guess what? Who cares? Not me.

Lunch ended, and I got out of the eating hall deciding on what I was gonna do. I looked around, looking for some familiar faces, when I felt a hand grab my arm, abusively. I looked towards them to see Dakota.

''Hi Sonny.'' she smiled evily.

''Hi Dakota..'' I fake smiled, avoiding eye contact.

''Don't you remember? We're supposed to go swimming by now.'' she squeezed my arm tighter. I nodded quickly.

''Of course I remember!'' I smiled, snatching my arm away. The door from the eating hall behind me flung open, having me turn my head. I saw Chad coming out eating an apple, walking with Portlyn. He was looking in the distance, not noticing me at all.

I grabbed his arm, yanking him beside me, ''Dont forget chad.'' I added.

''Chad!'' she hugged him, as he dropped his apple, looking down at Dakota, then giving me a dirty look.

''We're supposed to go swimming, remember?'' I said, winking at him. He shook his head in dissapointment at me.

''Yep. So go get your bathing suits and meet me at the beach in 10 minutes. MOVE!'' she pointed to the hill where the cabins were, having me and chad quickly run towards them.

I got into the cabin, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't see tawni, so I couldn't ask her for her bikini to wear. I grabbed my bag, searching for my black one piece. I couldn't find it, as hard as I looked. I hope Tawni didn't burn it. I had the feeling she might of. I grabbed my other bag, looking through all my panties and bra's, not finding it.

''Crap.'' I said, throwing my bag down to the floor. I looked over to Tawni's pink suitcase, seeing the red bikini top hanging out the side. I sighed, walking toward it. I guess this is my only choice. This bathing suit isn't for fun beach games. It's for fashion, I could already tell from the last time I went swimming in it, tawni gave me a whole lesson on how 'Its not for fun. It's for appearance.' I pulled out the top, having the other peice come out as well. I decided it was my only option.

I grabbed my sunglasses, and flip flops, heading out the door. I got down to the stairs leading to the beach where I saw Dakota and Chad waiting for me. Oh great, I can already tell this is gonna be a regret. I walked down the stairs, seeing chad turn his head. He gave me the same look he gave me the last time he saw me in this bikini. His eyes glued to me. I blushed, looking the other way. I didn't want to make it obvious that I liked the way he looked at me. Let's just say it sorta made me feel good.

I got towards them. Dakota was making a sand castle and chad was attempting to help, but more focused on his phone. I sighed, ''So what are we doing today?'' I put my hands on my hips, as I saw chad trying not to focus on me. I liked having this control.

''We're going swimming, after I make this sand castle.'' dakota demanded, as she picked up the bucket getting more sand from the waves that came up from the beach. I got on my knees, leaning over to fix the sand castle, seeing chad stare at me on the corner of his eye. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Chad's P.O.V

Damn Dakota and her father being to the boss of the studio. If it wasnt for that, I would be with chicks right now. Speaking of chicks.. Where's Sonny? I stood up, getting some more sand for dakota, I walked back, seeing dakota waving at someone from the top of the stairs. I turned around, seeing Sonny. In that god damn bikini. I swear to god, she knows what she's doing. I couldn't help but stare. I put my shades on, avoiding the fact that it was only gonna get worse. For me.

She came along. Setting herself on her knees. I had my shades on, but I was still staring from the corner of my eye. Damn, those legs. And those curves. And her perfect breasts, my god.. - .. Calm down Chad.. It's just a body. Nothing special. Wow I sound like an idiot.. Just don't focus on her. She knows what it's doing to you. The last thing you want is to have a hard on, at the beach in front of not only sonny but a little 7 year old girl. I cleared my throat, looking back down at my phone.

''Chad! Get off your phone and help us!'' Dakota demanded, putting the sand down onto the ground. I put my phone on my towel.

''We should make a river around the castle.'' Sonny suggested, clapping her hands together wiping off the sand.

''Yes! You and chad go get some rocks.'' Dakota said, handing me the bucket. I sighed, standing up. As did sonny.

''Where would the rocks be?'' I asked, looking around.

''The water..'' she rolled her eyes, walking ahead of me towards the water. I watched her. Observing every little aspect of her body. Her firm ass brought attention to my eyes, as she bent down to get the little rocks from the water. The wind blew, making the frills on her bikini bottoms, flow with the wind. As did her hair, making it look even more sexy. I pulled my sun glasses down, biting my lip, holding in something I might regret saying. She looked back, holding some rocks in her hand. She laughed, seeing as I was in a daze. Damn it.

''You coming, pooper?'' She winked, turning her head again.

She cannot do this to me. Sonny Munroe, can not have this kind of effect of me. I won't let it happen. I walked closer to her, getting some rocks as well. She looked at me.

''What were you looking at?'' she asked, knowing the answer.

''The water.''

''Oh really?'' she smiled.

''Yeah. Really.'' I said, giving her a glare.

''Crabby.'' she said, walking back to dakota with the bucket of rocks.

I followed along, getting back in my place. The sand was hot on my feet, and I wanted to go into the water, soon.

We finished the dumb sand castle. I really didn't help, I wasn't looking forward to even doing this today. Dakota stepped onto the dock, bringing us to the water.

''Lets play Marco Polo.'' she suggested.

''Or...'' sonny raised her finger, ''Or.. Water tag.'' she suggested. I sighed in disgust. Looking the other way.

''Alright!'' Dakota backed up, ''chads it!'' she jumped in the water, as did sonny splashing me. I turned around, shaking my head.

''No one splashes Chad Dylan Cooper and gets away with it.'' I jumped looking around to who I was closest too. I saw both Sonny and Dakota near another dock that was in the middle of the water. Dakota was the fastest, because of her floatie, meanwhile, Sonny on the other hand, wasn't. I laughed, swimming closer towards her. I got closer, as she tried her best to swim away. She got behind the dock, laughing as I tried to get her. Damn that smile. It's getting to me again. I began to swim slower, as did she. Backing up while I was moving forward. I forgot about Dakota, and focused on getting Sonny. She was pinned against the dock wall, smiling towards me, knowing she was going to be 'it.'

Sonny's P.O.V

I backed up, trying to have him get out of breath but he didn't give up. I stared at him, as he came closer. I stared into his hypnotic eyes, begging for me. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall of the dock. He was swimming closer, and I didn't make a move. His head half under water, and his eyes peaking out, still staring, left me to giggle. He lifted his head out as he was inches away, staring at me. The water dripping off his chin, back into the lake. He stared me, giving both of us a moment to each other. I blushed, feeling his hands under water grab onto my waist, pulling me closer. I bit my lip, looking up at him. I didn't know what I was preparing for. His diamond blue eyes staring down into mine left me in a trance. I couldn't focus on what was happening around me, and just him. I slowly slid my hands out of the water, placing one on his shoulder, giving us more leverage on each other. I stuttered before I spoke.

''I..-''

''Sh..'' he whispered in a quiet, and soothingly. His perfect plum lips were inches from mine. And the thing about it was, it felt right.

''CHAD!'' Dakota screamed from the other side of the dock, leaving us to separate. AGAIN. She didn't know we were behind it, and she couldn't find us at all.

''I'm coming.'' he said, in a serious tone, still staring at me. I looked back.

He then swam to the other side of the dock to go back to Dakota, leaving me in a moment, once again. It took me a moment to absorb what just happened. If it was real or he was playing around with me. I smiled to myself, looking back to see if he was still there. He and Dakota were heading to shore. I swam back as well.

I got back to the Cabin, seeing Tawni with Emily. I smiled walking in, not paying attention to anything that was happening. I was just in a good mood.

''There it is.'' tawni said, looking at me.

''What?'' I asked, trying to bring down my smile.

''My bikini.'' she sighed, looking at me.

''Sorry! I only used it because I couldn't-''

''Couldn't wear the old lady one?'' she put her hand up to stop me, ''oh, say no more. I understand.'' I rolled my eyes.

''I won't wear this again if you don't want me too.'' I said, taking it off. She shook her head.

''Don't worry about it.'' she walked closer, ''so, why are you so cheery?'' she winked.

''I'm cheery?'' I smiled, looking up.

''More cheery the the usually sonny.'' she pointed out.

''I'm just having a good day.'' I said happily.

''Good. So you'll have an even better time at the field party tonight.'' I rolled my eyes, nodding.

''Yeah yeah.''

I couldn't stop thinking about Chad. What just happened. But I couldn't tell Tawni. She'd either 1) be pissed, or 2) tease me about it over and over. I hate when she does that. I'm like her little puppet. Not only for her but for the randoms too. If I do anything like even speak to Chad, they flip out. I'm not the new girl anymore. I know what is right and wrong, and Chad isn't wrong. But it doesn't mean I like him. I just.. I have this feeling, that i've never felt before. In my gut. When he looks at me, when he says my name, when he get so close to me.. It makes me weak. And it makes my tummy rumble with thousands of feelings. I don't want to find out what it is. I don't want to admit to what it is either. It's not like.. I'm falling for him, am I? No. I'm not. I Sonny Munroe, will never fall for that dumbass, jerkface Chad Dylan Cooper, ever.

* * *

Chad's P.O.V

It was late. Later after everyone went to bed. I could see lightning, but couldn't see any rain or hear thunder. I was wondering if maybe this little party was still even going on. I sat up, playing angry birds on my phone, making sure everyone wouldn't fall asleep. Our counselors came in and did the last check up like 12 minutes ago, so I don't understand what there waiting for.

I lied my head back, having my hands at the back of my head, looking up at the dark ceiling. My thoughts we're going crazy, as I thought about earlier today. Damn that sonny. Sonny Munroe. A random. What is going on with me? I wanted to kiss her so bad today. Her lips looked so.. Kissable? Everything about her is kissable.. Everything. Wow I'm dirty. There is something about her, that makes me want to be with her every second. I just want to be with her right now in fact I never felt like that for a girl before. Never. I shook my head, taking out the thoughts. I heard footsteps, coming closer towards our door. I raised my head, watching as they got closer.

''Pst..'' someone whispered through the window that was open, but blinds were in the way.

I got off my bunk, seeing most of the guys head's raise, to see. I opened the door seeing a huddle of the thunderbirds kids. I recongnized some faces, such as skylars, chloes, portlyns, devons, nicos, gradys, sonnys, tawnis etc. I looked back at the Luther, Matt and Phillip, nodding for a signal. Everyone got up, and proceeded out the door, quietly. We were basically tippy toeing until we got to the forest. It only took a few minutes to get a really large feild.

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V

We got there, where some of the gladiators already started the fire. It was set up with a bunch of benches surrounding the fire, and cases of beer stacked. Jeez, they must have really planned into this... Everyone ran towards the fire, grabbing beer and other stuff that was laying around. They put some music on, and sat around the fire. I walked towards the bench farthest behind everyone. I wasn't in the mood to party, I was just tired. I layed myself on the bench, looking up at the stars. Drowning in my thoughts. I turned my head, seeing everyone act like complete idiots. Except for chad. He was the only one who wasn't drinking. He was looking at the fire. I looked back up the stars, waiting for the moments to pass.

About an hour passed, and most of them we're drunk. I wasn't paying much attention. Just listening to music, and passing the time. I know, I'm a party pooper. I felt a wet drop on my face. I sat myself up, seeing lightning in the sky. Great, It's going to rain.

''Come on, sonny!'' Tawni yelled, running towards me, holding a beer in her hand.

''No, I think it's gonna rain.'' I pointed to the sky.

She rolled her eyes, ''let loose!'' she said, giving me the rest of her beer. I shrugged, taking a sip of it. I actually hate the taste of beer, but I wasn't having fun sober.

I moved myself away from the crowd, seeing as it started to spit rain. I didn't want to get wet, although everyone else didn't care. I was backing up, when I tripped into someone behind me. I turned around seeing the blonde hair'd, blue eyed, chad dylan cooper.

''Sorry.'' I said, moving away.

''Where are you going?'' he asked.

''Um, just going to ..'' I couldn't finish.

''You don't want to party, do you?'' he smirked.

I shook my head, ''come on,'' he pointed his head in a direction, walking towards a part of the forest. I followed behind, as he had his hands in his pockets. We walked onto a wooden platform, where it overlooked the moon on the water. You could say it was the most beautiful thing ever. I was a little behind him, so I had to catch up. He leaned against a tree, looking towards the water. He smiled still looking. I was confused as to why he took me here.

''This is beautiful..'' I said, walking closer to the edge of the platform. He smiled, nodding.

''I know. Wouldn't you rather be here then with a bunch of drunk idiots?'' he said in an annoyed tone. I nodded slowly.

''Why are you here?'' I asked, ''How did you even find it.''

He looked at me, ''Doesn't matter.'' he shrugged. I smiled.

I sat down along the edge, dangling my legs, I tapped my hand against the spot beside me, giving him a signal to sit down. He shrugged, and sat beside me. I looked at the water as the rain started getting harder, hitting the water.

''So,'' he looked at me.

I shrugged, looking back at the water as the wind picked up, ''This would be a good time to tell me what you never finished the other night. I'd reallllly like to know.'' I winced.

He laughed slightly, looking at me, ''You're just so anxious to know Chad Dylan Cooper's dirty little secrets'' he winked.

I shrugged, looking down.

''Well here's something I've been wanting to do ever since I got here.'' he said, looking in the distance.

I tilted my head, ''what?''

He looked at me, with desperate eyes, ''I've wanted to kiss you.'' he said calmly, as if it was nothing. I took in the words, feeling my stomach collapse inside me. Giving me that feeling I was talking about earlier I held back a loud giggle - what I do when I'm nervous, and I looked back at him, biting my bottom lip softly. I didn't say a word, not even knowing what I could say. He looked down at his hands, sighing in relief.

''I've wanted to do that too..'' I confessed.

''And you know what else?'' He said, still looking down.

''What?''

He lifted his head up, staring deeply towards me, giving me a precious look, the rain picked up, as it was spitting before it's now starting to get heavier, he avoided it and kept with his movement. He moved closer, beginning to speak, hesitantly. ''I want to kiss you now.'' my eyes stared directly into his. My insides went crazy, and I felt myself weaken. I blushed hard, knowing he could see it. I wanted to kiss him. Looking into his deep diamond blue eyes, I saw want, need and compassion.

''I-..'' I couldn't finish. I was in a daze. I was mesmerized with our connection. I smiled at him, feeling myself moving closer, as was he. He slowly and gently placed one of his hands on my waist, scooting me closer to him so we would have a better grip, as he placed his other hand against my cheek.

Our lips touched. And within that moment, I could feel fireworks going off in my stomach. I felt weakened, and I wanted more. His soft, delicious lips against mine connected so perfectly. I brought my hand up to his neck, playing with his soft, blonde hair. I tilted my head, getting deeper into the kiss. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, opening it wide. I did the same, having our tongues play around. I giggled, sliding my hands down to his chest, where it become more intimate. I didn't want to let go, and I wanted to continue. He could tell from the way I was controlling the kiss. This felt right, this all felt right.

The kiss got more sexual. I could feel his hands travelling places I've never felt feel be touched before. I liked it though, and I wasn't stopping him. At that moment, a loud bang of thunder went off. I pulled away, looking up at the sky, then looking down at him, in his needy eyes. The rain got heavier, but I was still focused on the kiss. He bit his lip, holding back a smile. I smiled wide.

''Let's get outta here,'' he suggested, pulling me up quickly.

We both quickly walked away from the wooden platform, heading back to where the others were. I wanted things to go farther, and I know I sound so desperate when I say it, but it feels right. We quickly ran out of the forest, getting into the feild, but far from the others. They were still surrounded, not having a care about the rain that was coming down. Another boom of thunder hit, causing me to gasp. He laughed.

He grabbed my hand, leading me in the woods, where we had to go to get back up to the cabin, I looked back, as did he, to see if anyone saw that we were leaving. They were all to focused on the each other, they wouldnt even notice if someone got shot in front of him. I turned my head, looking back up to him as we were quietly running through. He threw me against the closest tree, sliding his hands up my plaid shirt, feeling my cold, pale skin under it, I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting a better grip as I felt him take my legs and wrap them around his waist, kissing my neck softly. I slid my fingers through his hair, pulling his head up. I looked deep into his big blue eyes. No longer did I see the charming, lucious, beautiful blue Chad Dylan Cooper eyes. I saw eyes of want, need, temptation, and darkness. I saw he wasn't gonna stop from here, and trust me, I didn't want him too. I bit my lip, staring into his hyptnotizing eyes. He kissed me hard, keeping our lips locked. I kissed back, sliding my tongue into his mouth. I felt his tongue slide into mine, as our tongues both played with each other. I felt myself weaken, as his hands travelled down to my thighs, onto my butt cheeks. I giggled while still kissing him, as he squeezed my cheeks softly. He pulled away quickly, looking at me.

''Come with me.'' he said weakly, putting me down as he grabbed my hand bringing me quickly out of the long path, back onto camp. I looked back repeatedly hoping they weren't coming. May I remind you, it was raining and at some point, tawni would get mad because of her hair and hair products being ruined. We got onto the deck, where we had slowly walk to the door, because the deck was making a lot of noise. He opened the door slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak, and have everyone look towards us. The rain hit harder, making loud tapping noises against the ceiling and the deck.

* * *

**I know, I know. I stopped it at the worst part to leave you. ;) BUT! Next chapter is out tomorrow. So please read and review. I'd love to see what you think. Personally I liked this chapter, and I hope you do too. Thanks for reading x x**


	8. Hiding from the truth

**First of all, before I start the story, I'm truly sorry for not uploading it fast enough. I know I said like 3 days ago I'd upload it ''tomorrow'' but stuff happened the next day and it was very important to get too. Also, I lost some ideas for the story, so I needed time to think. Also, I wont ever leave you on a cliff hanger like that because it made people mad. But thanks for telling me,otherwise I wouldnt of known! here's the next chapter. And I PROMISE I am updating soon. Sorry too keep you all waiting, lets get back to the story! xx**

* * *

I ran in before him, as he shut the door, leaving us both in the room. I looked towards him, biting my lip. The bright sky, from the lightning gave us a clear view, having us be able to see clearly. He walked towards me, pushing me against the wooden stairs of his bunk, towards the top. He took my legs, throwing off my brown uggs, across the room. I moved myself up off the stairs, onto the top bunk, as he climbed up, keeping my legs on his shoulders, sliding them down to around his waist again as he climbed further up.

BOOM, BOOM, CRACK. The thunder struck, keeping me not only wide awake, but afraid of how loud it was. He leaned down, kissing my neck softly. I giggled, as he unbuttoned my shirt quickly, revealing my black bra. His eyes lit up, looking towards my small breast then me again. I've never been this far. Not with any guy, and I wasn't planning on doing it with Chad. But there's something about this, that makes it feel right. I feel like I should be doing this. Like hes the right one. I don't know if it's just me being nervous.. But I am more than ready. I know I'm ready. My heart drops when he says my name. ''Sonny Munroe.'' I love it. I even love when I'm in the worst moods at the studio, his face will always brighten my day. And fighting with him always makes my day complete... But I never want to tell him that. Ever. Because I know it's not the same for him. I'm just another girl. Another girl he wants to get with. But in another sense, I don't mind it.. I know I'm ready for this... I hope I'm ready for this..

''Damn..'' he whispered, looking towards my breasts that were covered by my plain black bra, then me.

''Like what you see?'' I said, biting my lip. I wasn't good at talking naughty, at all, and I definitely wasn't good at making a guy feel good. I barely do it to myself.

He nodded, leaning down again, as he kissed my neck some more, biting softly on little spots. I slid my hands down to his pants, tugging on the waistline. I undid his belt, as well as his fly, quickly. Almost as if I was rushing. I pulled his pants down, revealing his Calvin Klein boxers. Even his boxers are perfect. I was in a daze as he took off his blue hoodie, and his blue t-shirt, revealing his abs. His perfect muscles, his tone stomach. It was like heaven, and I never would of known that he had such a hot body. I bit my lip, looking back up to him. He smirked,

''I know I don't even have to ask, because I know you like what you see.'' he winked. Here comes the cocky chad. I rolled my eyes. He smiled, sliding his hands upon my waist, looking me in the eyes. God, his eyes are like heaven. I'm getting so lost in them. I feel so safe with him, he's just perfect.

He looked down towards my stomach, sliding his other hand slowly up it, tickling me a bit. I giggled, as he looked at me smiling. I looked at him, then back down. My heart was racing. No one ever done this to me before, and I wasn't expecting it any time soon. I'm really insecure with my body and I didn't ever have confidence in getting half naked in front of any guy. Obviously he was experienced and knew what he was doing, because I barely knew what to do to myself. But I was catching on.

I observed him as he made patterns on my tummy with his finger, teasing me a bit, his hand slowly moved closer to my jeans. slowly unbuttoning them, so they wouldn't be so tight against me. His hand traveled down inside my pants, but before he could get any closer, my eyes widened, and I gasped.

''Chad!'' I whispered, holding onto his arm so it would stay where it was.

He turned his head, looking at me, as he tried to fight the urge from feeling in between my legs, ''Sonny..'' he whispered into my ear, kissing the side of my neck softly, ''trust me..'' his voice was cracking. I felt myself weaken, from the feeling he was giving me. I bit my lip, letting him proceed what he was doing. I could feel his hands sliding towards my warm center I tilted my head back, feeling his fingers slide into my panties. I was soaked at this point, and he was only making it worse by teasing me. His finger slowly rubbed against my clit, giving me a boost of sensation and pleasure. I held back my moans from the feeling he was giving me.

''Uhh..'' I whispered, as he slowly rubbed his finger against my clit. He stuck his finger slowly inside me, making me gasp a little. ''Uh.. Chad..'' I moaned, a little louder but still quiet so the counselors out in the cabin near wouldn't hear.

I was almost there, and I could feel it. I wanted more, until he took his finger out, pulling his hands out my pants. My eyes shot open, looking at him.

''Don't stop!'' I begged. He smirked.

He reached into his bag, near the bottom of the bunk, grabbing a plastic wrapper. I knew what that was... A condom. I looked at him as he took it out.

''You brought condoms to camp with you?'' I asked, raising my eyebrow.

''Never know when you're gonna need them.'' he winked.

I sat myself up, leaning against the pillow of the bed. I observed as his bulge stood out more than anything. He leaned down before putting the condom on, tugging on my jeans to pull them off. I smiled, biting my lip as he slid them off my legs gently, leaving my pink panties on. He came closer to my face, leaning in, being inches away. I watched him, as he felt his hands along my body.

The lightning was becoming more rapid, as was the thunder outside. Louder and scarier, but I wasn't paying to much attention. I was heavily breathing against chad's lips that we're inches away as he felt along my curves.

''Chad..'' I begged. He was teasing and I didn't know what to expect at all from it. He kissed my bottom lip gently, sucking on it softly, making me shiver for more. The wind was blowing through the window next to me, giving me goosebumps. I kissed back. His cold hand slithered behind my back, feeling along til' he found my bra strap. He slowly unhooked it, trailing his fingers along my shoulder to bring down the straps. So many butterflies in my stomach were building up, I couldn't focus. He broke the kiss, pulling off my black bra. His eyes stayed in one direction, with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes playfully, giggling slightly.

He leaned down, kissing along my bare chest. Cupping both my breasts in his hands. I slid my hands through his long locks of blonde hair, tugging slowly, holding back a moan that I was going to give out. I didn't want to seem weak, once again. I couldn't get the thought out of my head that this was Chad. The same chad who I've hated for over a year now.

His tongue slid across my nipple, making me gasp a little. His wet tongue, glided along, making me sigh in pleasure. He was only teasing me and I could tell. So far, I hate teasing. But in a way I do, because it makes me want him more.

Chad's P.O.V

Hearing her moans, and sighs of pleasure gave me so much motivation to just fuck her roughly right and here and right now.. But I know I couldn't do that. And I wouldn't. I glided my tongue along her small nipple, slowly giving it a little nibble. I liked to tease her. I could tell she wanted it soon, and I was going to give it too her. I grabbed the small plastic package from beside the pillow, unwrapping it slowly. I could feel her heartbeat through her chest, that she was scared.

Was I prepared for this? No. Not for sonny. I didn't think I would be even doing this tonight, although it does feel right and it feels like it should happen, I don't know if I should let it.. I mean, does she really wanna loose her virginity to me? I mean, who wouldn't, I'm CDC. But does she really like me enough to do this? I can't stop now. I don't want to stop now. Neither does she. I can see it in her eyes, this is what she wants. I'll be gentle. I won't hurt her.

I sat myself up from her, sliding down my Calvin Klein boxers. She watched as I revealed what she's wanted to see most of the night. Let's be honest, I know that's what shes looking forward too. Her eyes lit up, staring me down. I gave her a smirk, then proceeded to putting the condom on.

Leaning down, I slid my hand up her thigh, moving on top of her. Her innocent eyes, and her confusion of what she was supposed to do, made me go crazy.

BOOM... BOOOM, CRACK..

The thunder was loud enough to make the cabin shake. I didn't focus on it. Only on her. As did she do the same. I brought my hand into her pants, sliding them down her pale, white legs, tossing them to the the floor. Of course I was going to get all of the clothing that I tossed, but I was to in the moment at this point. I moved myself between her legs, feeling her wet center against me. It weakened me even more knowing hot wet I've mad her. I wasn't even in her yet, and I was ready. I moved my body completely on top of hers, staring into her eyes as the lightning shined upon us, letting me see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

She gave me an innocent, ''I've never..-'' she stopped, knowing I knew. I gave her a soft smile, letting her know it was gonna be alright. Looking into her eyes, I saw the sonny munroe that I've 'hated' since the day I met her. I've wanted her show to be cancelled for so long. I'd never sleep with her. She's the main reason I hate so random. She is the main reason I hate walking around the studio, because I know I'm gonna see her.. But in all honestly, it's not true at all. I never hated her. I never wanted her to show to be cancelled, she makes the show. Not like I watch it. Because I don't. And I'm not in denial for that. But will I ever admit it too her? Hell no. Not unless I know she feels the same. Which I doubt it. Who wouldn't want to get with me? Great hair. I'm hot. I have my own show. But then again, why would she want to lose her virginity to me?

''I'll be gentle.'' I said calmly through the rythym of the rain out in the window, and on the roof. She nodded slightly, giving me a smile.

Sonny's P.O.V

''I'll be gentle.'' those soft, perfect light lips said to me. With a calming voice, making me feel more safe than ever. I nodded, giving him a smile.

The loud thunder struck once again, as did the lightning making it more dramatic.. He adjusted himself, rubbing his soft hands against my thighs. And at that moment, I felt him. I tilted my head back, letting in the pressure. I bit my lip hard, holding back a moan of pain. The pain slowly turned into a better feeling. Pleasure. It was slow, and gentle. On my part, I was enjoying it, but I knew he wanted more. And so did I.

I looked up at him, no longer seeing a look, I've EVER seen. His eyes were weak. He was weak. Not the ''strong'' chad, anymore. Not the Chad who could ''keep his cool'' around me for as long as he pleases. He wanted it bad, and he couldn't keep his cool for too long.

''Faster..'' I mumbled.

His thrusts became to pick up the pace, giving me a different feeling from what I felt earlier. He adjusted himself lower, planting kisses along my chest, holding back grunts and moans. His soft moaning, and heavy breathing was definitely a turn on.

It became heavier, the passion and as well as the sex. He went faster, and harder giving me a jolt of pleasure. ''Chad!'' my voice weakened, as I moaned loudly in his ear. I forgot about everything around me. I forgot the counselors, the teens, the little kids in there cabin, I was deep into this moment.

The faster he went, the more you could hear the sounds of the wooden bunk bed crack along its sides. He brought his hands up above my head for support. My hands held onto his back, scratching my nails down his back holding back the screams. The rain was hard enough you couldn't hear a thing if you weren't in the room, but I didn't want to take a chance.

I could feel that I was almost there. His heavy panting began to quicken in my ear, as he kissed against my jawline, sucking on it slowly but . My eyes tightened at the feeling that was coming over me. Something I've never felt before.

I moaned loudly for the last time, as his body dropped on top of mine, having both our naked bodies connect. His breath was heavy, as he wrapped his arms around me, laying his head on my chest, still planting little kisses that lasted moments on each part.

I slid my fingers through my hair catching my breath, as more thunder hit, leaving us both silent. The thing about it was that, it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful, and I know it couldn't last for long. The others were gonna be back, but I was cherishing the moment.

''Was it worth your wait?'' Chad said, sliding his hand slowly up my thigh and such, trying to keep me seduced. I smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

''It was,'' I wrapped my leg around his waist, playing around with him, ''And.. I'm glad I did it with you.''

He looked up at me, ''So, what does this mean?'' he asked,

''I... Uh,'' I couldn't reply. I came off as if I didn't like him.

He smirked, ''fuck buddies?''

My smile turned into a frown. I looked out the window as the rain was calming, passing away from us, I chewed on my lip. I knew that's what it was about. 'Fuck buddies' is what he wanted. I fake smiled back, ''That's what I was thinking,'' I said in a obvious tone, smiling at him.

He leaned in closer, planting his lips on me once more. I kissed back, as he placed his hands along my curves, feeling me against him. If we were gonna be fuck buddies, I was gonna have to learn to stop getting those damn butterflies in my stomach when he kisses me. It's too magical. I know there's something going on with my feelings toward him. But If I admit it out loud, that'll give him all the more reason to hurt me.

We heard faint laughter, coming from outside the window. It sounded far, but we both knew what it was. I turned my head towards chad who was giving me the same look. Eyes widened, and not sure of what to do first.

''Hurry.'' he said, jumping off me, and down to the floor. I followed along grabbing onto the sheets of the bunk.

''Hold on'' I said, covering myself.

He came closer, grabbing onto me, ''What are you doi-''

''Close your eyes!'' I said, pushing him away.

He rolled his eyes, ''We just-''

''I said close them.'' I said, giving him a glare. I was still insecure at this point, it didn't matter how naked he saw me, I was too shy at this point.

He held his hand over his eyes, as I jumped off grabbing my clothes from the ground. The laughter and speaking became louder as I could of guessed they were near the eating hall. I quickly threw my clothes on, as I ran towards the door,

''Ill see you tomorrow,'' I said, not looking back, grabbing the door handle to open.

''Wait,'' he said, pushing the door back shut, looking into my eyes, I looked back. He paused.

''What?'' I asked, trying to get him to spit it out.

''I had a great night. Really. I did.'' My cheeks lit up with red, smiling up at him.

''Me too.'' I nodded, turning around to get the door handle again, but still facing him.

He gave a CDC smile, quickly leaning in to kiss my lips softly. I kissed back, feeling those damn butterflies. He held onto my waist, keeping me in a tight grip. I smiled softly, breaking the kiss but still having our foreheads touch.

''I gotta go..'' I whispered as I pulled away from him slowly.

''Bye'' he whispered back, pulling away as well. I opened the door, seeing they were close. It was dark enough for them to not see me to well, as I tip toed towards the door that was 10 feet away. May I remind you, my uggs were in my hand and my feet was frozen from the rain that was on the deck. I quickly opened our cabin door, throwing my uggs to the ground and jumping to the top bunk.

Chad's P.O.V

I shut the door, letting her leave as I sighed in sadness. I didn't want to be ''fuck buddies.'' of course I didn't, so why the hell did little miss princess agree? She would be more like ''No way chad, I'm not a slut!''

Well anyways, that answers my question. She doesn't like me. Because if she did, she would of disagreed, and told me how she truly feels. Like girls do. Girls do the fessing. I would love if she felt the same way..

I adjusted my boxers, throwing out the used condom in the plastic bag in the garbage can. I grabbed the clothing off the floor, throwing it all in my bag, and jumped back onto my bunk, throwing my pajamas on. I lied back, trying to get the sex off my mind. That's what I usually do. Since she doesn't feel the same way about me, why think about her more often than I should. Wow, I think to much.

The door flung open, having Matt, Luther, and phillip walk in soaking wet from the storm. I raised my head, looking down at them from my bunk.

''Wet much?'' I said, smirking at them.

''Jealous?'' Matt asked, in a slurred tone. I rolled my eyes.

''My hair would get ruined.'' I scoffed, laying back down, closing my eyes.

Phillip stepped close to my bunk, laying his head against the wooden edge, ''Well Chad, while you went off with Sonny to have sex, I made out with 3 different chicks.'' he whispered. My eyes widened, raising myself back up. I gave him a straight look.

''How did you know I went with Sonny.'' I whispered, staring at him.

''Dude, I saw you guys, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone'' he winked, giving a thumbs up. Oh great.

''Don't tell anyone. That could ruin my show.'' I said, giving him a glare.

He rolled his eyes, going back down to his bunk. I lied down as well, hoping to myself that Phillip wouldn't tell. He doesn't know that If I'm seen with Sonny, that will be horrible for my show because 1) my cast members will go ape shit on me, and 2) if my wonderful fans watch Mackenzie falls, and see I'm dating Sonny Munroe, a random they'll watch her show. AND If they watch her show, then they won't watch the falls, and if they don't watch the falls, our ratings will go down, and our show will end... Wow, I am so selfish.

Why cant I just be happy about the fact I just had sex with Sonny? Because I am.

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V

I opened my hair. The dripping of the rain outside was calm, and the sun was coming up from behind the dark clouds. It wasn't raining anymore, it was just damp. I looked out the window, taking in the breeze from outside. It was warm. I felt refreshed, and I know exactly why I did.

I sat up, looking around my surroundings. Tawni was wearing her wet clothing from last night, on top of her sleeping bag. Emily was in Scarlett's bed with Scarlett, doing god knows what in there.. And portlyn. Portlyn was sound asleep. I looked down at my hands, trying to keep the images out of my head. From last night. I could still taste his lips. I could smell his minty breathe just thinking about it. His naked body was stuck in my head. I don't know why I'm even thinking about this, at this time of morning, but I am, and I'm liking it. I could think about it all day.

I grabbed my phone, looking at the time. 7:40. There's something about me and waking up 10 minutes before breakfast every morning. I pushed my fingers through my hair, letting it wave over my shoulders onto my back. I climbed off the bunk, trying not to wake up the girls brutally. I grabbed new clothing, and proceeded to do what I was doing.

''Tawni..'' I whispered, nudging her wet damp wet shoulder.

She shook her head, shooing me away. I rolled my eyes. ''Tawni!'' I said louder. I then heard groans from behind me.

''My head is spinning'' scarlet said, looking at her surroundings.

I turned around towards her, ''Should of partied last night. It's camp.'' I crossed my arms, smiling proudly.

''Oh come on sonny, I bet you had a good time'' Tawni said, rising her body up from her bunk, having one eye still closed.

''I didn't even see you there.'' Portlyn said, giving me a glare.

''That's because..'' I took a moment, ''I was in the heat of the moment, I wasn't seen unless you wanted to see me.'' I winked, giving her a thumbs up.

''Come to think of it, I didn't see you there either. Or chad.'' Tawni said, crossing her arms behind me. I fake smiled.

''Well,'' I fake laughed, as I usually do when I'm caught in a problem like this, ''We weren't together or anything if that's what you're thinking.'' I shrugged, looking the other way.

''I wasn't. But you sure were.'' Portlyn said.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my sweater from my bunk, ''I don't know where you're going with this, but... I gotta go.'' I smiled, walking out the door.

I walked quickly, hoping I wouldn't walk into anyone, but unfortunately I did.

''Hey Sonny'' Phillip said, walking closer towards me. I turned.

''Oh, hey.'' I said, proceeding to walk.

''How was your night?'' he asked.

''Fine, why do you ask? Do you know something?'' I gave him a glare.

''Should I know something? I feel like I know something but I can't remember..''

''No.'' I smiled wide, walking faster than him.

I got into the eating hall where most of the kids were. I saw Zora, and immediately ran up to her. I missed her a lot, and seeing her made me feel back at him at the studios. I walked up to her with my tray, as she was playing on her iPhone.

''Zora!'' I tapped her shoulder, as she gasped dropping her phone.

''Sonny!'' she glared, picking her phone back up, ''I was on a winning streak in temple run. What do you want?'' she asked, dusting off her phone. I smiled,

''How are you liking camp? Met any cute boys?'' I winked, nudging her.

''I don't have time for boys. I've been trying to ruin everything for,'' she sniffed like a dog, ''evviillll...'' she looked behind me, as I turned my head seeing dakota giving a evil smile. I smiled.

''Is that all you've been doing?''

She nodded, crossing her arms, ''did you have a good night?''

I looked at her seriously, ''why? is there something you know?''

''As a matter of fact, there is.'' she smiled, walking around me giving me a glare.

''I-''

''You and the thunderbirds all went for a secret party and didn't invite the arrowheads.'' she crossed her arms.

I sighed in relief, ''Thank god.''

She raised her eye brow, ''Why thank god?''

I looked over seeing chad come in with skylar, I looked back towards Zora, ''Look, I had fun chatting, But I gotta go.'' I patted her back, walking towards our table, as I sat down.

''Alright man, see you later mah BROTHA!'' Chad said, giving Skylar a Mack Falls handshake. I wasn't annoyed by it this time. He sat down, looking towards me, giving me a chad smirk.

''Hi'' he said, calmy.

''Hey'' I said awkwardly, giving him a smile.

''How do you feel?'' He asked, picking at his bacon.

''I feel great.'' I smiled. I don't feel great. I don't want to be his fuck buddy. I want to be his. Wow, did I just say that?

''Me too.'' he said, holding back a large smile. I giggled, still looking at him.

Luther and Matt joined the table, still in conversation.

''So I said to her, it's not an orange it's a banana!'' Matt said, laughing his ass off. I don't get the joke, but Luther seemed to enjoy.

Luther looked over, ''Hey guys'' He smiled.

Chad waved, looking back down at his food.

''Hey chad, wasn't it funny when Chloe took off her top last night?"' Matt said, laughing a little.

''Hilarious.'' Chad said, smirking towards me. We both left after that point, so chad was just playing along. I giggled a little, grabbing an orange from my plate.

Tawni came along, sitting down as did Phillip. They were chatting about the get together last night, but I wasn't focusing on that. I was in a daze, staring down at my food as I thought about the million things going through my head. I could see chad staring at me from the side of my eye, but I didn't look up.

''Moo!'' My phone went off loudly, stopping everyone's conversation. They all turned.

''It's a text.'' I assured them, as they both turned around. I looked down at my phone seeing the name was Chad. I smirked up at him as he gave me a sweet smile. I rolled my eyes, proceeding to read the text.

'Meet me near the washrooms after dark.' it said. I looked back up at him, nodding giving him sweet eyes. He smiled, eating his food some more.

* * *

**Still improving myself on the sex chapters. I'm not too good at writing the descriptive parts. If you think I am, then great! I hope you liked the chapter. Again, sorry for the wait. Read and review!**


	9. Steamy

**Hey guys im so sorry, I wrote the chapter and my laptop shut down in the middle of me finishing it, so I was like screw this, and I didn't go on it for the longest time, and I had to come up with better ideas, because I barely remembered what I wrote -.- Stupid computers. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Read and review please xx !**

* * *

'Meet me near the washrooms after dark. Around 1:30' it said. I looked back up at him, nodding giving him sweet eyes. He smiled, eating his food some more. I could see tawni staring at us both from the corner of her eye. I quickly looked back down towards my plate, eating my breakfast. I hope she doesn't catch on the signals we're giving each other from our eyes. She's really good at getting the truth out of me, and even especially reading eyes.

Why would he want to meet near the washrooms? I don't understand what's so special about the washrooms? This is what confuses me.

I finished my breakfast, standing myself up, as did tawni. I turned the other way, bringing my plate towards the pile of dirty plates, as she walked up from behind me, tapping my shoulder.

''What?'' I turned around.

She gave me a look, placing her dirty plate down on the pile, ''You know what.''

I gave her a confused look, ''I don't'' I said, turning around towards the plates.

''Whats with those looks toward chad?'' she asked, ''Look Sonny, we both know that out of anyone I can tell there's some sexual tension going on between you too.'' I raised my eyebrow.

''Sexual Tension?'' I asked, biting my lip holding back the laughter. I hope my lying was as good as my acting at this point, because I can feel my palms starting to sweat. I hate lying. Let alone to Tawni about loosing my virginity to Chad.

She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, ''Good. So there isn't anything going on?'' she assured.

I nodded, ''If there was, you'd be the first to know.'' I rested my hand on her shoulder.

She snatched her shoulder away, giving me a look, ''Alright. But I'm watching you!'' she turned around, still having her head face me. I sighed in relief, being glad that I didn't blow this one. I turned around, putting my forks into the dirty forks pile, then turned back around to go up to the cabin. I can already tell that the only thing I'm going to be focused on today is Chad. That's all I seem to ever think about now.

* * *

It's now 5:36, and I'm waiting for dinner with Tawni at the fire pit with the others as well. Today flied by pretty fast. We did some activities with our counselors, and went swimming and stuff. I wasn't focused for the most part, but the counselors said that they wanted to talk to the cabin at this time. I didn't know what it was about, but I was sure curious.

''What happens if it's about the party last night?'' Tawni asked me, as I turned from looking towards the water.

I shook my head, ''I doubt it.''

''We were pretty loud, remember?'' I actually don't because I wasn't there. I nodded,

''True.''

One of the counselors came up holding a clipboard, staring us all down. Most of everyones faces looked innocent, then others looked worried. I observed the counselor as he looked down at the clipboard, and put it down.

''Alright. Some of you may know about why you're all here.'' he looked around.

''Last night, there was some,'' he stopped, ''noises echoing through the camp.'' My eyes widened, from looking down at the ground. He continued to speak. ''It almost sounded like moans.''

I looked up towards chad, who was giving me a smirk, holding back his laughter. Asshole. I could see the others faces, who almost looked relieved. I sighed, as he spoke some more.

''I want you all to know that if you're suffering from nightmares, and you scream during the night, then it's okay, but you need to let me know. It scared some of the kids in the sun kids cabin.'' I then looked up at chad again, who was holding his stomach from how much he was laughing, as Portlyn was staring at him confused.

Everyone's faces were confused, knowing that obviously they weren't there last night to make any noises.

''So, later tonight if you have a bad dream, I will come and help you out.'' Oh great, we're not 5. Everyone nodded, still confused as ever.

''Wonder who was moaning last night'' Tawni nudged, holding back her laughter.

''Alright, you can all go to dinner now.'' he picked up his clipboard, walking away giving us a signal to leave. I sighed, as everyone stood up to walk to the dining hall for dinner. I walked as well, but farther behind. Why do I feel like what I did was wrong? I mean, I know what I did was wrong, but it felt right at the time. I feel guilty for going behind the randoms back. But on another end, I like that I did it. I like the adrenaline. It makes me feel bad, and I like that side. But then again, I'm a good girl... Ugh, I'm so confused.

I felt an arm grab onto my shoulder, knowing who it would be, I turned around seeing chad, giving me a smirk. That same smirk that makes me want him more and more each time. I held back a smile.

''So, I wonder who that person is who's having the bad dreams.'' he winked. I rolled my eyes playfully, hitting his shoulder.

''Shut up!'' I giggled.

He smiled, grabbing onto my hips softly, I looked at him as he pulled me closer, ''I miss your lips.'' he mumbled. I bit my lip softly.

''Oh really? Fuck buddies aren't supposed to have that kind of connection on each other.'' I winked.

''I think we can make an exception.'' he winked, kissing my top lip gently and softly. For being fuck buddies, he sure kisses me passionately. I smiled against his lips, kissing back as I felt my fingers through his hair.

He slid his hand up along my thigh, having myself become weak. I broke from the kiss, immediately looking behind me, hoping no one was around. I looked back up at him.

''We have to be careful.'' I said, pulling away from him slowly, ''Tawni is onto me.'' I brushed my hair behind my ear, looking down as I walked slowly towards the eating hall.

He followed along, ''What do you mean?''

''I mean, she saw how we act in front of each other. If I know Tawni, I know she will do anything to find out what's going on between us, even if that means having to spy on everything I do, and watching how we talk to each other.''

He rolled his eyes, ''She won't find out. No one will.'' He said, grabbing hold of my waist again. I giggled.

''How can you be so sure?''

''I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I know anything.''

I raised my eye brow, ''But that doesn't mean you can't hide this!'' I stated.

He kissed my cheek softly, ''Trust me.''

I sighed, looking the other way, we were getting closer to the building, as I separated his hand from my butt. I looked towards him, ''so where are we going tonight?'' I winked.

''That's a secret.'' he smirked.

''I like secrets.'' I smiled, shutting the door. I walked in before him, not making it obvious we were coming in together. I grabbed my plate, getting my dinner. Mac and cheese. I walked towards the table, looking back at Chad. He was moving slowly. Good Chad, making it less obvious. He's not as retarded as I thought. I turned around, focusing back on the others.

''I wonder who was having a 'bad dream' last night'' Matt said, laughing as he took a sip from his orange juice. I fake laughed, coming into the conversation.

''I know right? That's so weird!'' They both turned towards me, giving me a emotionless look. I rolled my eyes, looking the other. Chad came along, sitting down in front of me. I didn't give eye contact, neither did he.

''So man, what are you doing tonight?'' Matt asked. Chad looked up.

''Um..-''

''Because we were all thinking about taking a midnight swim with some girls from the meal or no meal show,'' Matt said seductively. I glared.

''Well, as fun as that sounds, I am really tired and I might go to bed early tonight.'' He shrugged.

''Come on, you know you want too.'' he smiled,

''I'll think about it.'' great, now they're onto him.

''How can you even pass up an opportunity like that?'' Luther cut in.

''I partied really hard last night, I need my rest.'' he said, biting into his mac and cheese. He had ephasis on the 'hard' part. I held back my laughter, getting the inside joke that was between me and him.

Luther rolled his eyes, as did Matt going along with it.

''What are we supposed to be doing after dinner?'' Tawni asked, staring at her nails.

''I think we're watching a movie with the Cabin, I don't know.'' I shrugged as did Tawni, taking a bite of my food.

Today has been pretty boring aside from the fact that last night was... Amazing. I mean, I guess I'm glad we're fuck buddies, but I wouldn't mind being more. I don't know what's going through chad's mind. Does he even like me for me?

The others were eating, and paying attention to each other. As me and Chad we're left out. I looked up at him, giving him a sweet sonny smile. He smiled back imitating me. I stuck out my tongue, he rolled his eyes playfully. Damn that boy is cute.

If were so called fuck buddies, that doesn't mean I can't take advantage of it, and play it around.

Chad's P.O.V

I don't understand why Sonny doesn't just tell me she likes me so we can get through this stupid fuck buddy stuff. I don't want to do it like that. I can't admit what I'm truly thinking. I can barely admit it to myself so I'm just gonna let it happen. What happens, happens.. Right?

She looked up at me as the others were talking about irrelevant things - nothing to do with me. So I don't care. She smiled. Showing off her bright white teeth, giving me that Sonny Munroe smile she seems to make me go crazy for. I smiled back, imitating her. She stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes playfully as I didn't know what to do next. She's too cute.

Tawni turned around, observing us as I looked the other way. So did Sonny. We both knew Tawni was onto us, and I wasn't letting our secret relationship come out, to tawni especially. Not that its a real relationship. Sonny looked at me on the corner of her eye. Almost seductively. I then felt her foot trace along my leg. Oh great, now she's playing footsies with me. I shook my head slowly, giving her a glare. She held back a giggle, bringing her foot up closer to my thigh.

''Wanna get going man?'' Luther asked, pointing towards the day. I couldn't decide, considering Sonny's footsies we're turning me on, and I knew what would happen if I stood up.

I shook my head, ''I'll be there in a bit,'' I looked towards the door, ''You can go without me.''

''Okay, hurry I don't want to be late for that movie in the rec hall with our cabin.'' Luther and Phillip left, leaving me, Tawni, Matt and Sonny at the table.

As Tawni was flirting with Matt, me and Sonny were obviously forced to socialize. And socializing wasn't bad was it? Not like it was gonna show tawni we were secretly having sex or anything. Then again, girls can read how other girls feel about guys just by the way they talk. Let's hope Sonny's acting is as good as her lying.

''So..'' I said, having my voice crack a little from sonny's foot that was under the table, brushing along my thighs. I know what she was doing. She's trying to see how much I can take. Well little does she know, I don't break easily. It takes more than that to see me cave in. She just want's to see me fail, which is cute if she thinks that's going to happen.

''So.'' She smiled, as if nothing was going on. I gave her a glare, giving her a sign that I wanted her to stop. Tawni turned her head, looking towards both me and Sonny. I looked at Tawni, giving her a faint smile.

''Want to head to the movie?'' Said Tawni, as she stood from her chair, grabbing ahold of Matt. I nodded, knowing that I was less turned on from before. I stood up, as did Sonny.

We walked to the recreation gym, where I caught up with Skylar, and Chloe, and Sonny caught up with Nico and Grady. I didn't pay much attention to her during the time being, because I was afraid tawni was still watching somehow.

* * *

The movie ended. It was boring and retarded. I didn't watch most of it. I was talking to Skylar, and Chloe most of the time, avoiding the boring, ''funny'' movie. I hate funny movies. It's not my taste. No movies are really my taste unless it's me..

We walked out, heading up to our cabins. I was far behind, looking at the crowd in front of me, as Chloe and Skylar walked with other people. I needed to find Sonny, to remind her about tonight, in case she forgot.

I walked closer toward the cabin, passing Sonny's door. I glanced over, not looking completely, but enough to see the girls through the glass window on the door. The curtain wasn't shut, and I could see clearly. Everyone at this point was in there cabins. I felt like a creep watching, but it amused me. I watched as Sonny slowly took off her sweater, leaving her white tank top on. I smiled, but caught up in the fact I was standing at there door like some creep. I turned my head, going back to my room.

I opened the door, seeing the guys all lay down into there bunks. I avoided conversation, and went straight to the mirror in my bag, looking at myself once again.

''What are you trying too look good for?'' asked luther, from the top bunk.

I shook my head, avoiding anything to say, ''Can't a guy look good? Not that I don't look good anyways.'' I said, putting my mirror back down, and kicking off my converse before stepping onto my ladder to the bunk.

''Dude, have you got a girl?'' Phillip asked, giving me a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

''If I had a girl, you guys would be the first to know.'' I layed myself back into my sleeping bag, placing my hands on the back of my head. I adjusted myself to feel comfortable.

''Eh, you've been really different lately.'' Phillip added again.

''Dude, trust me, I don't.'' bless my acting skills. If it wasnt for them, I wouldn't get away with this. He brushed off the subject, as did everyone else, leaving us to all fall asleep. Me on the other hand, didn't.

I have to wait until 1:30, and it's only 12:00. I guess I'll just play games until the time passes. Although, I hope Sonny doesn't fall asleep or forget.

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V

I'm really not sure if he wants me there at 1:30 or he wants me to leave at 1:30.. I'm confused. It's 1:20 now, so if I leave now and quickly walk I should be there by 1:30. Ugh, why do I even care?

I looked over my bunk, seeing if any of the girls we're awake. The tiny snores traveled through the room, giving me a signal that they were all asleep. I sat myself up, brushing my fingers through my hair to get some bounce. I quickly tip toed off the bunk, leaving barely any noise.

I don't know what he had planned for us, but I was pretty excited, not gonna lie. I went towards Tawni's bag, searching for any fragrance that would make me smell at least a bit sexier, other than sweat and dirty clothes.

I searched through the pockets, grabbing a hold of something. ''Yes! Play boy perfume!'' I whisper yelled, quickly spraying myself on my chest, and around my body. I quickly through it back in, heading towards the door before anyone could feel that I was awake. I opened the door quietly, and slightly, putting my tiny body through the small squeeze of the door. I shut it quickly, looking at my surroundings.

I quickly ran off the deck, down the hill and passed the other cabins. I walked slower, seeing as the light at the washrooms was far and it was a dark path. I knew there was bears out here, and that's what I was afraid of. I crossed my arms, looking both ways continually.

I heard footsteps, but I was assuming it was chad from a far. I felt something was near, but I was to afraid to look. I got closer to the bathrooms, seeing Chad wasn't here. What a fucking dumb ass. He sends me here at 1 in the morning, just to fucking have me stood up. I rolled my eyes, looking around to see if anyone else was around.

''Sonny.'' A voice whispered from behind the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow, looking over to see Chad.

''What the hell are you doing behind there? Is this what you planned for me? The forest?'' I rolled my eyes, walking towards him. He shook his head,

''No, come here.'' He grabbed my hand, pulling me to the other side of the bathroom where there was a large steel door. I was confused.

''What's this?'' I asked, pulling away from his hand. He smiled, and opened the door slowly not making a loud sound. I walked in before him, seeing the moonlight shine from the window from the back of the big room. I saw stalls. Not only stalls, but I saw shower heads. I turned around, giving him a smirk.

''So you want to shower with me?'' I giggled, leaning against the wall.

He nodded, shutting the door quietly behind him, ''I do.''

I walked towards the stall at the end of the long hall of stalls, looking at it, as he flicked on the light for the last stall. It was a faint light, and it didn't bring much light. Sort of like a sauna. I smiled, looking toward him.

He walked up to me, pushing me against the wall. He kissed me hard, getting deep into the kiss within seconds. I kissed back roughly, as he felt his hands along the sides of my shirt, begging to take it off. I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding on for support, as I brushed my fingers through his hair. I let out a soft moan, wanting more.

He bit my lip softly, breaking from the kiss, as he turned the tap on, having steam come out from it. He looked back at me, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs. He reached his hand in his pocket, grabbing out a condom.

We eventually had most of our clothes off, except for my bra and panties, and his boxers. He slid his hands down towards my ass, as he started to squeeze. I giggled loudly, trying to hold it back. But he just knows how to hit my ticklish spots. His hands slowly went inside my panties from behind, pulling them down, copping a feel of my bare cheeks. I broke from the kiss, unhooking my bra as I stared at him. The steam was coming off his hot body, and his wet hair brushed across his forehead and it was making me weak. I threw the wet bra to the ground, having him stare at me as the water hit my bare chest, leaving drips of water off my breasts. I could see from the expression in his eyes, that he liked it. And trust me, I liked the way he looked at me. I giggled, biting my lip in a seductive way.

''Like what you see, Cooper?'' I winked. He gave me a smirk.

''I do. But I could be lying.'' He winked back, having me give him a glare. It was still sexy though. I moved closer, as he placed his hands upon my waist. I reached my hands down towards his boxers, pulling them down softly and slowly. Keep in mind, that I am very shy still and I have no idea what I was doing. I looked up at him, as he smirked, knowing I was shy. I pushed him against the wall, hopping onto his waist.

He turned around, having me up against the wall instead for better support. I looked at him, as the water from the shower was still hitting us both rapidly, having it drip off our faces. He kissed me softly, giving me the sweet butterfly feeling that I truly love. I kissed back, giving him acknowledgement that he could keep going. In which he did.

He slowly thrusted inside of me, giving me the same feeling from the other night. It hurt a little, but it was a good pain. I moaned in pain, and pleasure shyly. He closed his eyes tight, looking down as I knew that he was trying to not go crazy - once again. He went faster, giving me more pleasure. I bit my lip, holding back a moan. I kept my eyes shut tight, as he went faster.

And as he did, I liked it some more. He kissed my neck softly, getting at the sensitive spots, and such, making me feel multiple feelings at once. I moaned louder, close to his ear, giving him the motivation to go faster.

''Chad..'' I moaned slightly in his ear. He stayed looking down, as he became to pick up the pace.

''Faster..'' I whispered, and as he did so. I think we both liked the adrenaline of knowing we could get caught at any moment. It made it much more sexier, and made me want to do it all the more.

It felt so much more romantic this time. Like we had a true connection. Our moans were shared with each other, and only each other, and I could only feel this feeling with him and no one else. If it was with anyone else, it would most likely feel like it was wrong, but with him it felt right. I wish he felt the same way..

He grunted in my ear, giving me the signal he was ready. I was too, and I could feel it.

We both climaxed, as I moaned his name loudly into his ear, having it echo through the room. His breathe became heavier, as he kept me pinned against the wall, breathing into my neck. I let my weak legs down, as he slowly kissed my neck, not saying a word. Just breathing into me. I panted slightly, holding his warm body close to me as the steam raised off his back.

Moments passed before we spoke to each other. I felt like we didn't even have to speak to know that we were okay with each other.

He looked up at the shower head, giving me a smirk then looking back up again. I shook my head knowing he was gonna do something with it. He raised his hand, grabbing a hold of it, as he brought it down to my level, spraying it towards me. I giggled covering myself as he sprayed me in the face. I reached towards him, attempting to take it. But stupid Chad, is too tall. I went on my tippie toes, reaching up to grab it, but still I could not. He laughed as he watched me.

''Chad, don't be like that.'' I said, trying to grab it as I jumped up and down to get it.

''Yeah, keep jumping like that.'' He said, staring at me. I looked down at my chest covering it,

''Pig.'' I rolled my eyes,

''I am not a pig'' he winked.

''Are too.'' I added.

''Am not.''

''Are too.''

''Am not.''

''Am not,'' I giggled,

''Are too... Damn it!'' He rolled his eyes, I laughed.

''Gotcha'' I winked, grabbing the shower head as he wasn't focused. I sprayed it through my hair, trying to soak it some more.

He smirked, ''You're good munroe.''

''Finally, you admit it. You knew I was good all along.''

''Don't be so cocky, that's my job.'' He moved closer, placing his hands at my waist.

I bit my lip, giving me a smirk. I looked down at his hands at my waist, then up at him. He looked at me with those blue diamond eyes, and gave me a smirk. I love that smirk. I love those eyes.. I love the way he holds me, and I love the way he makes me feel. I love him..

WAIT. Did I just say I love him? No way.. That can't be true. I can't love him.. - But I do. I really really do, and what hurts is that I know he doesn't feel the same. I can just make these feelings go away, right? If I avoid the feelings, they'll eventually leave. I hope... No! I know they'll leave! It's just feelings. The heart can not make this decision for me, it's my job. God, I'm confused.

''Kiss me.'' He said, looking at me deep in the eyes. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I knew he wanted a true, passionate kiss. I wanted one. I looked up at him, innocently He looked down at me softly, with no smile, no smirk, just a serious face. I placed my hands along his soft cheeks, looking into his blue beautiful eyes. I inched closer, leaning in, as did he.

Our lips touched. It felt like fireworks around us. He knew how to control me, and make me feel like I was the only girl in the world. I tilted my head, making the kiss more passionate, as did he. His soft, warm, wet, lips against mine.. It was like heaven. He held me closer, keeping me warm and safe. I pulled away softly, giving him a look. He gave me a half smile, raising his hand up against my cheek. I grabbed his hand, looking toward it. I held it tightly along my cheek, blushing a little. He smiled.

It felt.. It felt like love.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait. I know it took so long, Im so sorry. I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think. If theres any mistakes, I'm sorry :((. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
